Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!
by Queenshi137
Summary: Chap 6 Update! Menceritakan kisah keluarga Lee dengan Changmin si ayah posesif, Junsu si umma kelewat sensitif dan Kyuhyun, calon menantu kecilnya yang begitu pemaksa. Dengan Lee Sungmin yang selalu mengagumkan di usianya yang masih belia. Dan jangan lupakan pasangan YunJae yang begitu menyayangi anak mereka! KYUMIN, YUNJAE and MINSU hereee! DLDR and review juseyooooo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disebuah pagi nan tenang di hari senin. Dimana semua orang sedang mempersiapkan diri menyambut aktivitas rutin masing-masing. Nampak seorang namja manis dengan bagian belakang tubuh yang agak over sedang menikmati perannya sebagai 'nyonya' rumah di sebuah hunian sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Wajah manisnya terlihat serius berkutat dengan menu sarapan yang akan ia hidangkan pagi ini untuk keluarga tercinta. Ahh.. mengingat keluarga kecilnya, ia yakin saat ini suami tampannya pasti masih betah berada di kamar anak semata wayang mereka. Anak yang hadir dengan sejuta keajaiban mengingat jika yang melahirkannya adalah seorang namja tulen. Yah, meski memiliki wajah dan body melebihi yeoja diluar sana, kekeke~<p>

"Hyung~~ Cepatlah bawa Mingie turun! Kalian bisa terlambat jika kau begini terus!" Junsu- sang namja manis- mengeluarkan lengkingan mirip lumba-lumbanya yang memecah heningnya pagi. Ia hapal sekali kebiasaan sang suami di tiap pagi mereka, yang pastinya akan terus memeluk tubuh sang putra yang baru bangun tidur hingga ia merasa puas. Bahkan tak jarang Junsu dibuat kesal karena sang suami justru kembali bergelung di bawah nyamannya selimut sang anak dengan posisi saling mendekap. Aigoo...-,-

"Sebentar Sayang, Mingie masih bersiap!" Teriakan dari lantai dua rumah itu menjawab teriakan sebelumnya. Membuat Junsu justru makin menggerutu sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar nasi goreng spesial buatannya. "Ck! Setiap hari selalu saja begini!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ummaaaaaa~~~" Junsu menoleh dan mendapati suami jangkungnya tengah menggendong putra tercinta yang kini telah rapi dengan seragam biru kotak-kotak miliknya- seragam khas sekolah dasar terkenal di Seoul yang mengharuskan muridnya mengenakan seragam-sebagai penanda. Berbeda dengan sekolah dasar kebanyakan di Korea Selatan.

Namja cilik bertubuh montok itu menggerakkan kakinya di gendongan sang Appa dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sang umma. Minta digendong.

"Manis sekali putra Umma ini!"

Chup!

"Lapar Umma~" Sungmin- namja kecil itu menggeliat kala Junsu melayangkan kecupan di pipi gembulnya. Manik kecilnya melirik sang Appa yang sudah terlihat lahap menyantap bagiannya. Heeeee, Appa-nya itu memang selalu cepat jika berurusan dengan makanan.

"Lapar eoh? Baiklah, kajja kita makan! Aigoo hyung, pelan-pelan saja! Aku membuat banyak untuk mu!" Junsu meletakkan Sungmin di kursi sebelahnya kemudian beralih menatap sebal pada cara makan suaminya, Lee Changmin.

"Mianhe Yeobo, aku benar-benar lapar. Semalam itu benar-benar melelahkan dan menguras habis tenaga ku." Changmin mengedipkan matanya genit yang langsung di balas pelototan oleh sang istri. Yang sayangnya justru tak membuat Changmin takut sama sekali.

"YAA! Anakmu ada disini Hyung!"

"Dia tidak akan mengerti, Sayang. Tenang saja. Aku sudah menanamkan seribu kebaikan dalam dirinya, kekeke~" Junsu memutar bola matanya malas sembari menyendokkan nasi ke piring Sungmin.

"Appa~~ Kemarin saat di sekolah Wonwon peluk-peluk Mingie. Katanya hari ini Mingie harus mau di poppo~" Sungmin mengerucut sebal dan mengadukan kelakuan teman sebangkunya pada sang ayah. Ia padahal baru seminggu resmi memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, tapi entah mengapa sudah mendapatkan teman seperti 'Wonwon' yang suka melakukan skinship dengannya.

TANGG!

"MWOYAA?" Changmin dan Junsu kompak menjatuhkan sendok bersamaan dan menatap tak percaya pada sang putra.

"K-kau di peluk dan mau di poppo?"

"Hum!" Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Sedang Junsu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kurang ajar! Ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Appa akan memberi pelajaran pada anak mesum itu! Lihat saja!" Changmin menyantap lagi sarapannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Amarahnya langsung menguar begitu saja mendengar sang anak di perlakukan seperti itu oleh teman sebangkunya yang Changmin tau memang suka tebar pesona.

Demi seluruh koleksi game miliknya dan demi butt sang istri yang kelewat seksi, Changmin bertekad akan menjaga putra manisnya itu dari tangan-tangan jahil bahkan sejak Sungmin baru lahir. Dan sekarang ia mendengar sendiri anaknya baru saja mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan diusianya yang masih unyu-unyu dan polos? What the-

"Hiks... Hyung~~ Mingie bahkan masih kelas satu sekolah dasar..." Junsu yang memang sensitif mengenai sang anak tak dapat lagi membendung air mata. Jemarinya langsung meraih tubuh kecil Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Berakhir dengan menangis bersama.

Tak taukah mereka jika di Indonesia ini sudah masuk dalam kategori lebay eoh? -.-' #abaikan!

"Hiks.. Umma waeyo? Kenapa Umma menangis? Hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeee~"

"KUDA KECIL MESUM! TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASANKU! BERANI SEKALI DIA MEMBUAT DUA BIDADARI KU MENANGIS DI PAGI YANG CERAH INI! UMM NYAM-NYAM~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, disebuah mansion mewah yang di huni oleh satu namja manis dan dua namja tampan bermarga Cho. Terlihat beberapa maid tengah sibuk hilir mudik menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang majikan yang sudah duduk tenang dimeja makan nan megah tersebut.

"Kyunnie, apa benar kau sudah tak apa-apa hum?" Yang dipanggil mendongak dan menghentikan acara makan sereal bintang kesukaannya. Obsidan kecilnya menatap sang ibu yakin dengan satu anggukan di kepala.

"Jika kau masih merasa tak enak badan, Appa akan meminta izin pada kepala sekolahmu lagi." Kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang bicara. Seorang pria di awal tiga puluhan dengan mata musang dan bentuk wajah yang agak kecil.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Umma, Appa."

Jaejoong, namja cantik yang dikaruniai keajaiban dapat mengandung dan melahirkan sang putra hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meski dirinya masih khawatir mengingat sang putra baru saja sembuh dari demam panjangnya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Kyuhyun sudah mengambil keputusan. Perlu diingat, meski putra tampannya itu masih berusia 6 tahun, tapi untuk sifat ia begitu menuruni sang ayah. Tegas dan juga tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sedang dari gen Jaejoong, Kyuhyun hanya menuruni warna kulitnya saja yang seputih salju. Ah... Kalimat pedasnya juga termasuk!

"Bear, aku ingin ikut mengantar Kyunnie, okay?" Jaejoong beralih menatap paras sang suami yang masih santai menikmati kopi dan koran paginya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar, kau pikir aku ibu tak bertanggung jawab huh? Menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan berlebihan okey? Jangan membawa alat yang macam-macam untuk menjaga Kyunnie."

"Arraseo! Aku tak akan membawa spatula dan tongkat baseball mu lagi, kekeke~" Namja manis itu tertawa dengan tampang puas. Meski cantik-cantik begini, Jaejoong adalah orang yang sanggup berbuat kejam jika ada yang mengusik keluarga kecilnya. Tak perduli anak kecil sekalipun.

Aigoo...

Yunho dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Mereka ingat bagaimana dulu Jaejoong membawa dua alat tak masuk akal itu ketika menemani sang anak di hari pertamanya saat taman kanak-kanan. Namja manis itu bahkan tak segan membentak anak-anak yang mengganggu Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun sendiri bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Yang mengakibatkan Yunho harus dipanggil ke sekolah karena Jaejoong terlibat perkelahian dengan ibu dari anak yang ia bentak. (-,-)

"Aku selesai. Ayo kita berangkat Appa." Kyuhyun turun dari kursi dan langsung memakai tas sekolah yang di bantu oleh salah satu maidnya. Wajah kecilnya sama datarnya dengan wajah sang Appa. Sementara sang Umma hanya mengulas smik dan menggandeng mesra lengan kokoh milik Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At SHS School...

"Ya! Kau Siwon aniya? Kau si bocah mesum yang sudah berani-berani memeluk putra manisku ini?" Changmin memelototi seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tak tau saja dia jika Changmin kita ini sudah menunggunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Mingie baby, apa dia orangnya? Si Wonwon itu hum?" Changmin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi begitu lembut ketika menatap sang anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya bersama sang umma.

"Hu'um. Dia Wonwon Appa~~" Sungmin mengangguk sementara Junsu sudah mulai melanjarkan petototan khas ibu-ibu yang tengah marah karena anaknya dilecehkan.

"YAAA! Benar rupanya! Hey anak muda, kalau kau memang menyukai putraku yang sudah susah payah ku buat siang malam dengan Ummanya ini, jangan berani menyentuhnya seperti itu arrachi? Setidaknya kau harus meminta restuku dulu sebagai Appanya, dan aku tentu tak akan memberikan putraku pada namja kecil yang masih bau kencur sepertimu. Hohoho~" Changmin berkacak pinggang dan ikut memelototi namja kecil yang memiliki nama asli Choi Siwon itu. Tak lama kemudian tawanya menggema, membuat beberapa anak yang sudah datang bergidik melihat kelakuan om-om kelewat jangkung yang entah kenapa bisa nyangsang(?) di kelas mereka.

"M-mianhae Ahjussi, sa-saya... saya.." Siwon yang memang dasarnya tidak tau apa-apa mulai berkaca-kaca. Meski body-nya terbilang oke di usianya yang masih kecil, tapi dirinya tetap saja seorang anak-anak yang akan menangis jika dibentak oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, terlebih sedari tadi Changmin tak henti memperlihatkan wajah seramnya.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Changmin yang hendak kembali melayangkan ultimatumnya pada Siwon kecil. Mereka yang ada disana sontak menoleh dan mendapati dua orang namja dewasa dan satu namja kecil tengah menatap penuh intimidasi.

"Uncle Yunho, Auntie Joongie~ Hiks hiks.." Siwon kecil menghambur ke arah Jaejoong yang merupakan adik dari Ummanya, Choi Heechul. Beruntung sekali rasanya melihat keluarga sepupunya itu datang tepat waktu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih diam. Sementara Kyuhyun nampak terpesona.

Tap

Tap

Tap

SREETT

PUK

"Princess yeopo... " Kyuhyun yang memang sejak awal tak peduli dengan keadaan sepupunya yang menangis tersedu justru melangkah maju. Menarik tubuh kecil Sungmin hingga terjatuh dalam dekapannya dengan dua telapak tangan yang memegang dua-ehem-butt-ehem-montok-milik si manis yang belum ia ketahui siapa namanya itu.

"YAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?!" Changmin yang sadar situasi langsung melempar pelototan terbaiknya pada anak kurang ajar-menurutnya- yang kini main seenak jidadnya memeluk tubuh sang putra.

SRETTT

"Ah! Annyeong ayah mertua, Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon restunya." Kyuhyun kecil melepaskan sejenak pelukkannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang masih shock dan beralih membungkuk sopan di hadapan Changmin.

Membuat beberapa wali murid yang tengah mengantar anaknya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya yang bahkan melebihi orang dewasa. Dan Oh! Jangan lupakan bibir Jaejoong yang tengah melempar smirk khas keluarga Cho pada Junsu yang mengkeret dibalik tubuh sang suami.

Aigoo... Kelakuan anak jaman sekarang -.-'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Ini jawaban saya atas apa yang saya ungkapkan kemarin. Keputusan terbaik kah?

So... Ada yang mau memberikan saya pelukkan selamat datang?

Queenshi137


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Still Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suasana hati Changmin benar-benar sedang gundah gulana. Bagaimana tidak, setelah insiden bocah kecil-entah siapa-yang meminta restu padanya di kelas Sungmin tadi. Ia jadi merasa tak tenang. Terlebih jika melihat bagaimana aura kedua orang tua sang bocah yang langsung membuat Changmin siaga satu.<p>

Keluarga Cho, ya... Ia kenal siapa keluarga itu. Hey, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang hakim membuat jangkauan pengetahuannya begitu luas tentu saja. Ditambah otaknya yang memang dasarnya sudah jenius. Oh come on, siapa yang tidak tau keluarga Cho yang kaya raya itu?

Dan fakta inilah yang membuat Changmin resah. Feeling-nya mengatakan jika ia pasti akan berurusan dengan keluarga itu setelah ini, terlebih bocah sialan itu. Uh.. siapa namanya tadi? Cho Kyun? Cho Kyuhun? Ah! Changmin tak peduli! Yang jelas ia akan maju tak gentar melindungi putra manisnya. Walau harus berhadapan dengan keluarga konglomerat sekalipun, Changmin akan terus maju. Pokoknya ia tak akan mengijinkan tangan-tangan jahil menyentuh anaknya! ini tekad seorang ayah asal kalian tau!

Tapi...

Haaaaaahhhh~~~

"Hakim Lee, anda baik-baik saja?" Changmin menoleh dan mendapati salah satu rekannya menatap dirinya khawatir.

"Ahh ne.. Hanya sedikit memikirkan masalah anakku, Hakim Cha. Umh, anda ada jadwal persidangan pagi?" Yang ditanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya merapikan jubah hakimnya di bagian depan.

"Ya. Hari ini aku punya dua jadwal hingga pukul 3 siang. Tapi sepertinya sidang ke-duaku akan memakan waktu lama mengingat terdakwa-nya merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya di Seoul. Hahhh... ini benar-benar akan melelahkan. Berhadapan dengan orang-orang kaya yang berkuasa selalu merepotkan, bukan begitu hakim Lee?" Hakim Cha mendesah malas dan balik bertanya pada Changmin yang masih duduk di kursinya. Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang investigasi yang memang diperuntukkan untuk 3 sampai 4 hakim.

BRAKKK

"Hakim Cha, aku tak peduli jika harus berhadapan dengan keluarga kaya itu! AKU AKAN TERUS MAJU MELINDUNGI ANAKKU, KAU DENGAR? HINGGA TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN!"

"Ha-hakim Lee? Ada apa denganmu?" Hakim Cha memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Tubuhnya kaku dan jantungnya seolah ingin meloncat keluar saat ini juga melihat Tubuh Changmin yang kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Hey... Bukankah dirinya hanya bertanya tadi? Tapi kenapa patner kerjanya itu kini malah menggebrak meja dan memelototinya dengan wajah yang luar biasa menyeramkan?

"Lupakan! Aku akan ke ruanganku saja! Tapi ingat hakim Cha! Aku akan terus maju! Aku tidak akan menyerah apalagi takut! Tidak akan pernah! Jadi ingat itu baik-baik!" Changmin keluar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Meninggalkan hakim Cha yang masih bingung meski kini kepalanya tengah mengangguk-angguk karena perintah Changmin yang menyuruhnya mengingat perkataan namja tinggi itu barusan. Walau ia sendiri tak tau untuk apa sebenarnya ia harus mengingat itu semua -,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun itu pintar. Otaknya bahkan setara dengan anak umur dua belas tahun. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia begitu malas mengeluarkan kepintarannya tersebut.

Justru kekuasaan dan wajah menyeramkannyalah yang ia andalkan saat ini untuk menghalau beberapa teman barunya- yeah, meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun begitu malas menganggap mereka teman baru karena telah berani mengobrol dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan 'Princess yeopo' miliknya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Princess ku! Minggir!" Kyuhyun merangsek dan menarik lengan Sungmin yang mulai mengigil takut.

Hahhh... Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Kalau saja Jung saem tidak marah dan mengusir para wali yang ingin menemani anaknya pagi ini, ia pasti akan aman dalam dekapan sang umma tercinta.

"Ku bilang minggir!" Beberapa anak yang awalnya tengah bermain dengan Sungmin melirik takut pada teman baru mereka. Tak ingin mencari masalah karena memang air muka Kyuhyun sudah keruh bin kelam, mereka akhirnya memutuskan mundur dan pergi saja. Membuat sang pelaku terkekeh dalam hati dan menyeringai puas.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita duduk disana saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum-tipis- lalu kembali menyeret tubuh Sungmin ke bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan.

Bugh

"Nah, Princess yeopooo, apa aku boleh tau nama mu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh rasa ingin tau dengan pupil mata yang membesar. Sedang yang ditanya makin mengkeret(?) dalam duduknya.

"Su-Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin."

"Ah-ah! Sungmin... Nama yang bagus untuk princess yeopo! Nanti aku akan berterima kasih untuk ayah mertua karena sudah memberi mu nama yang cantik."

"Huh? Ayah mertua? Nuguya?"

GREPP

"Tentu saja ayahmu." Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan mungil Sungmin dengan raut muka dewasa yang entah dari mana ia pelajari hingga terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Jangan sentuh-sentuh Mingie! Apa dan Umma bilang Mingie tidak boleh disentuh orang asing! Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!"

BRUKKK

"Oucchh.. Ya! Princess yeoppo! Kembalilah!" Kyuhyun meringis. Tubuhnya terjungkal begitu kuat karena di dorong oleh Sungmin yang kini sudah berlari histeris ke luar.

"Apa Kyu terlalu agresif? Ah... Nanti Kyu akan belajar pada Appa mengenai sentuhan." Gumamnya sambil membersihkan bagian celananya yang kotor. Well, sepertinya penyakit cepat dewasa Kyuhyun tak main-main sodara-sodara!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Cho Corp...<strong>_

"Bear, aku suka dengan anak tadi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku bilang, aku menyukai calon menantu kecil kita!"

"Huh? Ah, si manis tadi? Ya, aku juga menyukainya. Sepertinya Kyunnie juga sudah sangat terpesona dengannya."

"Hu'um! Kau akan membantu uri adeul kan, Bear?" Jaejoong meremat surai Yunho yang tengah asyik menebarkan kecupan-kecupan basah di sekitar leher jenjangnya.

Sepulang dari mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah tadi, Jaejoong beralih ikut Yunho ke kantor suaminya sebagai pengalihan atas rasa kesalnya karena wali kelas sang anak tak mengijinkannya menunggui Kyuhyun dengan alasan sekolah itu merupakan sekolah bergengsi yang pastinya memiliki penjagaan yang ketat dan aman untuk siswa-siswinya tanpa perlu di pantau langsung oleh orang tua. Juga untuk melatih kemandirian siswa katanya.

Huh ! tak tau saja dia jika Jaejoong itu tidak suka ditolak!

"Tentu saja! Kebahagiaan Kyunnie adalah prioritas kita."

"Hihihihi~~~ geli Yun! Kau ini mesum sekali eoh!" Jaejoong mulai menjambak rambut sang suami yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Membuat si empunya rambut memekik tertahan.

"Yaa Boo! Kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?"

"Ini kantor Yunnie.. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya dirumah nanti malam." Jaejoong si jahil mulai berulah. Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya dengan gaya yang sensual.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, kekeke!" Yunho sudah akan bangkit namun Jaejoong kembali mendorong pria besar itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Ani! Kau harus bekerja. Jangan coba-coba pulang cepat hari ini atau aku akan menguncimu di luar-"

"Dan... Cari cara agar Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, okey?"

MUAACCHHHHHHH!

"Bye Yunnie bear~~"

BLAMM!

"Yaaaa~~ Apa atasan sepertiku benar-benar tak boleh pulang cepat?" Yunho menggerutu di kursi kerjanya. Padahal otaknya tadi sudah menjurus ke yang 'iya-iya' eh yang terjadi malah yang 'tidak-tidak'. Kenapa juga sang istri harus pulang sekarang? (_ _"

Poor appa Cho~~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berkumandang(?) sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi hingga saat ini Sungmi belum juga melihat siluet sang Appa yang selalu menjemput nya sejak ia masuk sekolah.

"Isshhh Appa mana~~ Mingie takut ada monster itu lagi..." Wajah manisnya berubah muram dengan bibir mengerucut ke depan. Uhhh... ia benar-benar takut kalau kalau Kyuhyun menemukannya disini!

"Hai Min!"

"Wonwon?" Sungmin mengerjab. Siwon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebatang coklat kesukaan Sungmin.

"Igo... Ini untuk Min. Won minta maaf sudah membuat Sungmin takut ne? Tapi Won masih boleh berteman dengan Sungmin kan?" Siwon menunduk dan terlihat begitu menyesal. Sumpah, ia hanyalah anak usia 6 tahun yang begitu bahagia berdekatan dengan teman baru apalagi yang manis seperti Sungmin. Tak pernah menyangka jika tingkahnya justru menjadi bumerang(?)nya sendiri.

"Hum! Ne... Maafkan Appa Mingie juga nde? Tapi Wonwon jangan mau poppo lagi!"

"Hehehe, nde Min. Wonwon tidaka kan mengulanginya. Besok Wonwon akan bawa mainan ular tangga, jadi kita bisa main bersama lagi." Senyum anak tampan itu mengembang lebar. Lega karena temannya tak marah lagi padanya.

"Baikan?"

"Ne, Baikan!" Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung di sambut oleh Siwon.

SRETTT

"Lepaskan!"

"Sepupu Kyu?" Siwon mengerjab dan menatap bingung pada sang sepupu yang menghembas tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin.

"Ini princess yeopo milik ku kuda jelek!"

"Heeeee? Princess? Tapi Min ini namja loh sepupu Kyu!" Siwon yang masih belum sadar situasi berbahaya, justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang makin membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"BIAR SA-"

"MINGIEEEE! Ayo pulang, Sayang!"

"Ehhh Ummaa? Wonwon, Mingie pulang dulu okey, besok kita main lagi! Paiiiiiii~~"

"Ne Min, Paii Paiiiiiii~~"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"GARA-GARA KAU PRINCESSKU JADI PERGI !"

Siwon yang sedang berdadah ria dengan Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun. Anak lelaki tampan itu beringsut mundur sebelum berlari kencang menuju supirnya yang sudah stand by dari tadi.

"Mianhae sepupu!' Teriaknya sambil berlari kalang kabut.

"YAAA! Dasar kuda kecil!" Kyuhyun mendengus meratapi nasibnya yang sudah di tinggal sang pujaan hati. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang ikut tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Pukkk~

"Tak apa Kyunnie, ayo kita kejar dan cari tau rumah princess yeopo mu itu."

"Ummaaaa!"

Dan keduanya beralih saling melempar smirk dengan alis yang turun naik. Hahaha.. lucu sekali! -.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Kantor Pengadikan Negeri Seoul, satu jam kemudian...<em>

_._

_._

Drrttttttttt... Drrrtttttt...

Changmin menghentikan acara membaca berkas untuk sidangnya esok ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar cukup nyaring.

Sexy Yeobo is calling...

Pip

"Eoh Suie chagi, ada apa hum?"

"_Hyung~~ hiks..."_

"_Appaaa~~"_

"Y-yaa! Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa ada suara Mingie baby juga?" Changmin mulai gelisah mendengar lirihan di sebebrang sana. Tiba-tiba perasaannya sungguh tak enak.

"_Hiks... mereka disini hyung.. Suie dan Mingie takut~~~"_

"Hey hey! Bicaralah yang jelas Junsuie! Jangan membuat hyung khawatir!"

"_IBU MERTUA.. TOLONG BIARKAN KYUNNIE BERTEMU PRINCESS YEOPOO!"_

"_CALON BESAN~~~ BIARKAN KAMI MASUK!"_

PIP!

"Yaaa! Halooo?! Haloo?! Junsuieeee? YAA! ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN MEREKA! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ini imbalan karena kemarin saya dapat begitu banyak pelukkan selamat datang, kekeke~~

Senang?

Makasih untuk respon dalam reviewnya... mian gak sebutin satu-satu, takut ada yang kelewat^^

Jjaa... yang kemaren tanya kenapa pairingnya Minsu... Itu ada reason-nya chingudeul! Nanti akan terkuak dengan sendirinya dalam cerita. Dan untuk chibi Kyumin, ini akan terus berlangsung mungkin untuk beberapa chap ke depan (2/3). Semoga gak bosen...

Sorry for typo(s)..

So, wanna gimme a review for this chap?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya.._.

Drrttttttttt... Drrrtttttt...

Changmin menghentikan acara membaca berkas untuk sidangnya esok ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar cukup nyaring.

Sexy Yeobo is calling...

Pip

"Eoh Suie chagi, ada apa hum?"

"_Hyung~~ hiks..."_

"_Appaaa~~"_

"Y-yaa! Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa ada suara Mingie baby juga?" Changmin mulai gelisah mendengar lirihan di sebebrang sana. Tiba-tiba perasaannya sungguh tak enak.

"_Hiks... mereka disini hyung.. Suie dan Mingie takut~~~"_

"Hey hey! Bicaralah yang jelas Junsuie! Jangan membuat hyung khawatir!"

"_IBU MERTUA.. TOLONG BIARKAN KYUNNIE BERTEMU PRINCESS YEOPOO!"_

"_CALON BESAN~~~ BIARKAN KAMI MASUK!"_

PIP!

"Yaaa! Halooo?! Haloo?! Junsuieeee? YAA! ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN MEREKA!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CKIIIIIITTTTT<strong>

Suara gesekan antara ban dan aspal itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Tak berselang lama, seorang pria dengan postur tinggi menjulang keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung melesat menuju pintu kediaman sederhananya.

BRAAKKK

"Junsuie! Mingie!"

"Appa~~" Yang dipanggil memekik lirih –tak berani bersuara lebih- dengan posisi saling mendekap di salah satu sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Wahh, besan sudah datang rupanya. Annyeong~~ Kami datang berkunjung, hehe" Seorang namja cantik keluar dari arah dapur dan menenteng satu piring besar berisi puding coklat dengan topping fresh orange di atasnya.

"Selamat datang calon ayah mertua." Sebuah suara yang cukup sopan –namun terasa menjengkelkan di telinga Changmin- membuat fokus ayah tampan itu teralih dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki tengah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Changmin sekali lagi mencoba menenangkan diri –meski nyatanya ia benar-benar ingin meledak- terlebih melihat raut Junsu yang ketakutan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oww... Istrinya itu memang tidak begitu suka dengan kehadiran orang baru. Dan Changmin yakin Junsu pasti tengah menahan takut atas traumanya dimasa lalu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini nyonya Cho?" Changmin merendahkan nada suaranya namun justru berhasil membuat Jaejoong merinding walau hanya beberapa detik. Well, sepertinya calon besanku tipe yang susah di dekati- ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ye? Ah, tentu saja mengunjungi calon besan dan anak manis yang disukai oleh putraku itu." Heechul menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya dan bergerak menaruh puding yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Nah, ayo dimakan! Ini puding ter-enak di toko langganan kami. Aku sengaja membelinya untuk kalian." Jaejoong yang sudah bertekad akan membantu sang putra mengulas senyum ramah. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Junsu yang memangku Sungmin. sama sekali tak menyadari tubuh Junsu yang kian terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

"Calon besan? Apa maksud anda nyonya Cho? Apa anda mulai tak waras karena memiliki harta yang melimpah ruah huh? Putraku masih berumur 6 tahun dan –demi Tuhan! Kau berniat menjadikannya menantumu? Aku rasa kau cukup tau jawabanku akan bagaimana!"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, pria beranak satu itu menatap balik Changmin. "Hahaha, calon besan ternyata orang yang lucu! Ku rasa kita akan sangat cocok menjadi satu keluarga kelak. Dan soal putramu.. Tentu saja kami serius Sungmin Appa."

"Sampai kapanpun jawabanku adalah tid-"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Mianhamida abeoji, tolong ijinkan saya dekat dengan Princess yeopo. Naega.. eum, akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik dan membanggakan Abeoji."

SRETT

Kyuhyun maju ke hadapan Changmin dan duduk bersimpuh- dengan kedua telapak tangan di atas paha. Jaejoong diam-diam mengacungkan dua jempolnya saat ekor mata Kyuhyun mliriknya seolah meminta bantuan.

"Aigooo!" Changmin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba makin pening melihat bocah berkulit putih pucat itu bertingkah layaknya calon menantu yang begitu berharap restu dari ayah mertuanya. Hey nak, kau pikir berapa usiamu eoh? -,-

"Cho kecil... Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti eoh? Umur mu tak beda jauh dengan nae Mingie dan anak seusia kalian tidak sepantasnya membicarakan masalah seperti ini. Jalanmu masih panjang, Nak." Changmin berjongkok. Menepuk bahu sempit Kyuhyun berharap bocah itu mau mengerti dan kembali 'lurus' sesuai usianya.

"Jebal Abeoji, mohon pertimbangkan kembali." Lagi. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"YA nyonya Cho! Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau ajarkan pada bocah keras kepala ini hingga ia bertindak layaknya pemuda berusia dua puluah eoh? Oh jinjja! Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus." Ia berdiri dan menatap geram Jaejoong yang hanya duduk tenang sembari diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sungmin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang umma.

"Huh? Ah... Aku dan suamiku hanya memberinya sedikit bekal untuk menjadi calon pewaris yang tangguh dan kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Aku percaya dia pasti akan menjadi calon menantu yang baik untukmu Lee-ssi. Gen keluarga Cho tidak akan mengecewakanmu, hahahaha. Tapi tolong dimaklumi soal sifat mesumnya nanti, itu gen Appanya dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Jaejoong menjawab tanpa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN JIKA ANAKKU HANYALAH BOCAH BIASA YANG BAHKAN MASIH BERUSIA 6 TAHUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KITA SUDAH MEMBICARAKAN MASALAH SEPERTI INI NYONYA!" Changmin berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa begitu buntu. Sudah berulang kali di jelaskan tapi pasangan ibu dan anak itu malah begitu keras kepala layaknya batu!

Hah Hah Hah~

Dadanya naik turun. Raut mukanya pun sudah lecek se-lecek-leceknya(?) menghadapi keluarga batu -sebutan yang ia berikan- dihadapannya itu.

"Abeoji-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bocah! Aku bukan abeoji mu dan jujur saja dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini aku makin yakin dengan keputusanku." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kembali. "Hah~~ Aku sebenarnya kasian padamu. Sepertinya kau adalah salah satu korban sinetron nak!" Changmin menepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan masih menatapnya lekat. "Pulanglah dan renungkan sikapmu hari ini!"

"Lee-ssi! Kami rasa kau-"

"Arraseo ahjussi. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu. Jeongmal mianhae ... Saya akan kembali lagi nanti. Permisi." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Changmin yang sekali lagi dibuat melongo(?). Bocah kecil dengan pikiran kelewat matang itu kemudian menghampiri Junsu dan Sungmin.

"Mianhae membuat ibu mertua ketakutan. Kyunnie ingin pamit pulang dulu dan... Princess yeopo, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak nanti malam. Annyeong." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menarik tangan sang ibu keluar. Meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang menggeleng tak percaya dan menghela nafas frustasi. Ini pasti akan sangat sulit... Benar-benar sulit -.-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menatap prihatin putranya yang terlihat tak semangat melahap sereal bintang kesukaannya. Sejak semalam ia sudah seperti itu- lebih tepatnya setelah pulang dari rumah Sungmin.<p>

"Kyunnie~~ Kenapa tidak dihabiskan eoh? Kyunnie ingin makan yang lain hm?"

"Ani..."

"Kalau begitu habiskan, Nak."

"Ne."

Yunho meletakkan pisau dan garpunya mendengar jawaban-jawaban singkat Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat dengan aura kelam yang terus ia tebarkan. Beberapa maid bahkan terlihat sangat shock mendapati Kyuhyun yang biasanya sulit dibangunkan justru ditemukan tengah melamun di meja makan pada jam 5 pagi. Bayangkan! Jam lima pagi! Hell, bagi mereka itu justru lebih horor ketimbang melihat panampakkan setan khas indonesia yang memiliki kepala botak dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. (_ _")

"Kyunnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap sang appa yang ada di kursi kepala rumah tangga. "Nde, Gwaenchana Appa."

"Kyunnie ingin berangkat sekarang saja." Kyuhyun meminum sedikit susunya lalu beranjak turun dari kursi. Menghampiri bumonimnya untuk melakukan ritual sebelum berangkat.

Cup!

Cup!

"Kyunnie berangkat, Umma. Appa."

"Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama Appa hum?"

"Aniya~ dengan Pak Kim saja." Dan setelahnya bocah kecil itu berjalan lesu ke arah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menatap prihatin kepergiannya.

Malang nian nasibmu, Nak! /.\

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak henti mencoret-coret buku tulisnya sedari tadi. Biar saja- batinnya. Biar saja bukunya sobek sekalian. Ia tak peduli! Yang penting ia bisa menyalurkan rasa kesalnya!

"Kyaaaa~~ Wonwon hebat. Sudah dua kali naik terus!"

"Hihihi, tentu! Tenang saja, Min pasti juga nanti bisa sehebat Wonnie."

"Hum! Sekarang giliran Ming lagi~~~ kekeke"

SRAK

SRAK

SRAKK

"Menyebalkan! Lihat! Lihat! Kenapa duduknya semakin dekat eoh? Kuda jelek!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan tangan yang makin ganas mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Pemandangan Siwon dan sang princess yeopo yang tengah bermain ular tangga di depan sana sungguh menyayat hatinya.

"Wuaaaahhhhh Min naik! Min naik! "

"Min memang daebakkkk~~~ "

"Gomawo Wonwon~~"

"Cih! Kuda itu mau mengambil hati nae princess yeopo rupanya! Tidak bisa di biarkan!" Kyuhyun mendecih malas. Ia melirik jam tangan mungil di pergelangannya. "Haahh~~ bel masuknya masih lama!" Desahnya kemudian.

Ia melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat seorang sunbae –sepertinya- tengah berbincang dengan seorang guru.

AHA!

"Kukukuku~~ Kena kau kuda jelek!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun kecil menyeringai dan perlahan bangkit dengan semangat membara. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah bangku sang sepupu. "Siwon, kau dipanggil saem!" Ujarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat se-biasa mungkin.

"Uh? Sepupu Kyu? Aku dipanggil saem? Saem yang mana?" Siwon dan Sungmin yang memang tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun ada bersama mereka di dalam ruangan kelas tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali.

"Molla, aku tidak tau namanya, aku kan baru masuk setelah sakit. Tapi yang jelas kepalanya botak dan ada tahi lalatnya. Dua di pipi kiri dan satu di pipi kanan. Kau pergilah mencari saem itu. sepertinya dia terlihat sedikit marah."

"Jinjjayo? Tapi... apa ada saem seperti itu?" Siwon mulai gelisah. Kata marah yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun tentu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu cepatlah pergi atau kau akan dimarahi!"

"AH! Arraseo! Terima kasih sepupu Kyu! Min,Won pergi dulu oke?" Siwon segera berlari setelah berpamitan pada Sungmin dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menyeringai puas.

SREET

BUGH

"Annyeong... Apa Kyunnie boleh ikut bermain?'

"Siwon kan sudah pergi, bagaimana kalau aku yang gantikan?" Sungmin mengerjab saat Kyuhyun mengambil duduk disebelahnya. Tak lama ia mengangguk. Bermain sendiri tentu tak akan asyik. dan pilihannya hanya tinggal Kyuhyun!

"Ba-baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Jemarinya langsung mengambil dua dadu yang ada disana. "Aku duluan oke?" Tanya-nya yang langsung di hadiahi anggukkan.

Ia bersiap melempar dadu sebelum...

"Wah lihat! Ada kelinci terbang!" Serunya cukup nyaring sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Hell ya... Kelinci terbang katamu Cho? yang benar saja! -,-

"Mana? Mana kelincinya?" Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat berbinar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu...

SRETT

SRETT

SREETT

SREETT

"Mana kelincinya? Mingie tidak lihat apa-apa!"

"Itu! Itu dia!" Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk-nunjuk heboh yang langsung membuat Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela.

SREETT

SREETT

SRETTT

"Mana sih?"

"Em sepertinya aku salah lihat. Sudahlah, ayo kita main!" Sungmin mendesah lirih dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Harapannya bisa melihat kelinci terbang pupus sudah. Sama sekali tidak menyadari benda panjang yang baru saja Kyuhyun masukkan kembali ke kantong celananya.

"Mulai ya?"

Kyuhyun melepar dadunya...

Dan...

Enam enam!

"Wahh... Aku dapat double enam! Berarti Kyunnie boleh melempar sekali lagi nanti!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hebat...! Kyu bisa dapat enam dua kali!" Serunya kagum. Manik foxy itu nampak berbinar-binar.

'_Kukuku~~ aku akan membuatmu makin terpesona princess yeopo~~' –_ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tak

Tak

Tak

"Aku putar lagi ya..." Kyuhyun kembali memutar dadunya. Kali ini seringainya makin lebar karena Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Enam enam lagi!

"Omo! Kyunnie dapat enam enam lagi! Hebatttttt! Wonwon saja hanya pernah dapat sekali!"

Seandainya sekarang ia sedang tidak bersama Sungmin yang ia taksir, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah akan melonjak kegirangan dengan pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya itu. Jaga image tentu saja!

"Ini belum seberapa! Princess yeopo mau lihat lagi? aku bisa mendapatkan enam enam sebanyak yang princess yeopo mau!" Jawabnya bangga.

"Jinjjayoooo?"

"Tentu! Lihat ini oke?"

SRAAKKK

Dadu itu kembali Kyuhyun lempar. Dan hasilnya masih sama. Enam enam!

"Daebakkkk! Mingie belum pernah lihat orang sehebat Kyu bermain ular tangga!"

"Ini.. lihat lagi.. nah nah, enam enam lagi bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali berujar setelah kembali melempar dadunya. Sementara disampingnya Sungmin mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Aigooo... Sepertinya uri Sungmin telah terperdaya- Upsss!

"Sepupu Kyu... Wonnie tidak bisa menemukan saem botak itu." Tiba-tiba Siwon datang dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Sepertinya anak malang itu telah berkeliling mencari guru yang jelas-jelas tidak ada dan hanya karangan Kyuhyun XD.

"Ya, sudah. Tidak usah dicari lagi, mungkin saem-nya sudah pulang." Kyuhyun berujar datar meski inner-nya terus menertawakan kebodohan sang sepupu.

"Ne. Wonnie juga sudah lelah."

"Wonwon! Lihat Kyu itu hebat lohhh~~ dia selalu dapat angka kembar enam!" Sungmin memberitahu Siwon dengan semangat.

"Jinjja?"

"Um! Kyunnie, coba lempar lagi." Perintahnya.

"Baiklah, apapun untuk princess yeopo!" Kyuhyun kembali bersiap melempar dadu ditangannya. Dan...

SRAKK

Enam enam!

"Lihat! Hebat ndeeeeee?" Sungmin bertepuk tangan riang. Begitu pun dengan Siwon yang nampak ikut kagum dengan skill -ehem- sang sepupu.

"Lagi dong Kyunnie~~~"

"Arraseo!"

SRAKK

Enam enam lagi!

Prokk Prokk

"Uwooooooohhhhh dia lebih jago dari Wonwon!" Sekali lagi Sungmin memekik girang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dan menepuk dadanya. "Tentu. Kyunnie memang selalu hebat!"

"Em- tunggu dulu.. Ini seperti..." Siwon menatap dua dadu yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia yang memang masih berdiri, bergerak mendekat dan bermaksud mengambilnya sebelum...

"Princess yeopo, karena Kyunnie sudah menunjukkan kehebatan Kyunnie barusan, bagaimana kalau princess yeopo menemani Kyunni ke kantin? Kyunnie haus dan lapar." Kyuhyun menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin.

"Um! Baiklah. Kajja Ming temani..."

SRETT

"Kami pergi dulu ne sepupu Wonwon... Paiiiiii~~ " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu melempar senyum penuh kemenangan pada Siwon. Lengan kanannya kemudian beralih melingkar di bahu Sungmin dan membawanay menjauh dari sana. AKU BAHAGIIIAAAAAAA- Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka sepupu Kyu begitu hebat. " Siwon berdecak kagum lalu meraih dua dadu itu dan melemparnya kembali ke atas meja. Ia ingin mencoba peruntungan. Siapa tau ia bisa ketularan hebat seperti Kyuhyun- setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran polosnya.

SRAKK

"Wah! Enam enam!" Siwon memandang tak percaya dengan hasil lemparannya. Jadi ia memutuskan melempar kembali.

"Enam enam lagi! Uwahhh.. hebat~~" Siwon kembali terperangah. Ia kemudian memandang takjub telapak tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melempar dadu.

"Eihh? Kenapa tangan Wonnie jadi kotor? Apa ini?" Siwon mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke wajah. Meneliti noda hitam yang tiba-tiba banyak tersebar di telapak tangan putih itu.

"Ini... Seperti tinta spidol yang biasa dipakai saem menulis..." Dan alisnya sulit untuk tidak mengernyit. Seandainya saja ia melihat dadu itu lebih jelas, Mungkin ia akan tau jawabannya, kekeke ~

.

.

_Sementara itu di kantin sekolah..._

"Princess yeopo, tolong suapi Kyunnie oke? Nanti Kyunnie akan tunjukkan kemampuan Kyunnie yang lebih hebat lagi."

"Um, baiklah! Kajja Kyunnie buka mulutnya. Aaaaaa~~~"

Nyam!

"Mashita! Indahnya duniaaaaaa~~ kukukuku." Dan ia kembali terkekeh puas dengan satu lengan yang tak henti bertengger di bahu sempit milik Sungmin dan diam-diam menepuk-nepuk saku celananya. Untung saja Kyunnie belum mengembalikan spidol milik Appa ini, batinnya bangga.

Yuhuuuuuu...Misi pendekatan di mulai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~~~ I'm back! Back! Back!

Ok, pertama Queen pengen nyampein sesuatu. Sebenernya fic ini Queen buat dengan panjang hanya –maksimal- 7 chapter saja (termasuk dua chapter saat mereka dewasa) tapi melihat banyak permintaan readers, Queen mau gak mau ikut bingung... Apa iya banyak yang mau chapter Kyumin chibi-nya di panjangin? Kalau emnag banyak yang minta sih, Queen akan panjangin meski harus sedikit merombak beberapa bagian.. Repot dikit gak apalah...yaaahhh anggap saja ini hadiah tahun baru dari saya, hohoho. Kalau gak mau di panjangin juga gak papa, berarti sesuai jadwal, ff ini akan end di chap 7.

Makasih buat reviewnya kemaren Chingudeul! Kalian penyemangat saya^^

Dan oh! Buat Nalla... Queen jadi penasaran sama apa yang kamu bilang, Queen jadi pembicaraan hangat di fb? Nah loh 0.0 perasaan Queen gak temenan ma microwave, kenapa bisa hangat ya? Ini bener-bener bikin penasaran, hehehe sumpah -.-v so... mau ngasih tau Queen apa yang terjadi?

Okelah... sekali lagi, yang fav, follow, review dan baca makasih banyak. See you in next chapter...

Paiiiii paiiiiiii~~~~ Eitss- jangan lupa suarakan keinginannya di kotak review oke?

Daadahhhhhhhhhh #lambai2barengWonwon


	4. Evil Trap!

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"UWAAAAAAA APPOOO~~~"<p>

Seisi kelas yang tadinya tengah fokus mendengarkan pelajaran matematika dasar sontak menoleh ke bangku paling belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menyandar di kursinya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram perut.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kenapa nak?" Yoon Saem yang kebetulan tengah mengajar langsung sigap berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Dari wajahnya, wanita berumur dua-puluhan itu terlihat begitu panik.

"APPOOO SAEM!"

"Apa yang sakit Kyuhyun-ah? Apa perut Kyuhyun sakit?"

"NDEEEEE~~" Kyuhyun makin erat mencengkram perutnya. Obsidannya terpejam dengan raut kesakitan yang begitu kentara.

"Aigoo, apa kau punya penyakit maag? Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera ke UKS!" Mrs. Yoon berniat menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun namun segera ditepis oleh si empunya.

"SUNGMINNNNN~~~"

"Mwo?"

"Kyunnie mau dengan Sungmin saja ke UKS!" Meski bingung, Mrs. Yoon akhirnya mengangguk lalu memanggil Sungmin mendekat. Terlalu panik untuk memikirkan alasan dibalik permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah... Ayo bantu saem membawa Kyunnie ke UKS."

"N-nde~" Sungmin mendekat –meski hatinya takut luar biasa- dan membantu Mrs. Yoon menuntun tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun saat tangannya hendak menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, sang bocah yang di duga tengah sakit itu justru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin hingga si empunya terpekik kaget namun tak membuat perhatian seluruh orang tertuju padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke UKS, Sungmin sebenarnya sudah mulai gerah. Terlebih Kyuhyun tak juga mau melepas rengkuhan di pinggangnya. Namun karena dirinya memang terlalu polos hingga sama sekali tak berfikir yang macam-macam, bocah manis itu akhirnya diam saja. Bahkan saat Mrs. Yoon meninggalkan mereka berdua di UKS dan berpesan agar ia menjaga Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa protes.

Tak tau saja dia jika Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring itu kini tengah terkekeh pelan dengan nada yang begitu menyeramkan -,-

"Princess yeoppo~~"

"Ung?" Sungmin menoleh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu.

Dokter yang bertugas di UKS baru saja selesai memeriksa tubuh bocah itu dan karena suatu hal, kini tinggal ia-lah yang dipasrahi tugas menjaga si bocah setan nan bebal tersebut.

"Kyunnie hauss~~" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada manja. Lengannya terulur ke depan dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Apa apa coba dia? 0.o

"Haus? Sebentar nde Min akan membelikan Kyunnie minum di kantin." Sungmin sudah akan berbalik namun tidak jadi karena mendengar pekikkan nan nyaring milik Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAAKKHHH! ANDWAE! ANDWAE!"

"Wa-waeyo? Kau sakit lagi?"

"Hum! Jangan pergi dari sini! Sakitnya akan datang lagi kalau princess yeopo jauh-jauh dari Kyunnie~~"

Mata Sungmin membulat lalu bergegas mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. "Jinjjayo? Apa sakitnya akan pergi kalau Mingie dekat seperti ini?" Ucarnya polos. Sementara Kyuhyun diam-diam bersorak dalam hati.

"Ahh appo~~ lebih dekat lagi Princess, ini sakit sekali! Akkhhhh!"

"Eoh? Eottokhae? Min harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Walau Kyuhyun itu aneh, tapi ia merasa tak tega dengan penderitaan (read: penderitaan palsu) yang tengah di alami teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yogi.. Princess yeopo naik kesini bersama Kyunnie, nanti pasti sakitnya hilang.."

"Begitu? Ah-ah baiklah, Mingie akan naik." Dengan susah payah, Sungmin menyeret satu kursi yang tadi ia duduki mendekat ke pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Kemudian tubuh berisi itu naik perlahan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa masih sakit? Min sudah disini..." Sungmin memandang polos. Posisinya ia tengah duduk bersila di sisi kanan tubuh berbaring Kyuhyun.

"Ung~~ Masih. Sepertinya Princess harus lebih dekat. Disini."

Kyuhyun menepuk sisi disamping kepalanya. "Ikut tidur dengan Kyunnie."

"Hum baiklah!"

_'Yesssss!'_ Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati saat perlahan Sungmin membaringkan diri disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri sudah berusaha menjaga jarak karena risih, namun Kyuhyun si bocah bebal ini malah terus mendekatinya hingga Sungmin tak bisa bergerak lagi. Mendekapnya layaknya guling kesayangannya di rumah. Tsk!

"Eummmm, Princess yeopo wangi~~ "

"Isshh, jauh-jauh dong. Mingie sesak!"

"Ani, nanti kalau sakitnya datang lagi bagaimana?"

"Ah- iya... Um, baiklah, Kyuhyunnie boleh dekat-dekat Mingie kalau begitu. Supaya sakit jahatnya pergi."

"Hehehe, itu baru princess yeoppo-nya Kyunnie~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dibelakang sana.

Setelah jam istirahat tadi, ia meminta –lebih tepatnya memerintah- Siwon untuk bertukar tempat karena ia ingin duduk di dekat Sungmin selama –ehem-sakit. Dan sayangnya Siwon tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sungmin juga ikut bersuara membela Kyuhyun. Hahh... Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak di depan semua orang jika Sungmin lebih memilih menurutinya ketimbang sepupu menyebalkannya itu.

"Princess yeoppo, Kyu ingin minum."

"Arraseo."

Sungmin bergerak mengambil air mineral yang ada di atas mejanya dan mendekatkan sedotannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Sedang yang asyik bermanja justru tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Sudah?"

"Hum!"

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan seongsanim di depan sana. Agak risih sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sekali lagi, hati bocah kelewat manis ini terlalu baik untuk bertindak tak acuh pada temannya yang sedang sakit.

"Psstt.. Princess yeopo, coba periksa, apa badan Kyunnie panas?" Kyuhyun berbisik agar guru di depan sana tak mendengar mereka. Di arahkannya satu telapak tangan Sungmin ke depan dahinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak panas kok." Sungmin menggeleng. Tapi seolah tak menyerah, Kyuhyun kembali memindahkan tangan Sungmin ke arah ceruk lehernya. "Disini bagaimana Princess?"

"Ung. Sedikit." Sungmin mengerjab. Fokus merasakan suhu tubuh bocah lelaki yang masih keukuh menempelinya.

"Aaaaa~~ sekarang kepala Kyunnie sakit~"

Sungmin menoleh menyebabkan dagunya membentur kepala Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Coba Mingie lihat!"

"Igo.. Ahh- appo~"

"Di sini?"

"Ia, di atas lagi. Oya... Supaya hilang sakitnya, Min harus membelai kepala Kyunnie, seperti Eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin nampak berfikir namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. Saat sakit, Umma-nya juga akan memanjakannya seperti ini, jadi ia tak merasa heran.

"Begini?"

"Nde... Lebih lembut lagi." Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengelus kepala Kyuhyun di bagian depan dan belakang.

_'Cho Kyuhyun memang daebakkk! Aigoo~~ cuaca hari ini cerah sekali!_ Kukuku' Innernya bicara.

JDEEERRRRR

WINGGG

WIIINGG

WUSSSSSSHHH

Senyum menawan terkembang di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "Cuaca hari ini cerah ne Princess yeoppo?"

"Huh? Tapi ini sedang hujan deras lohh~~" Bisik Sungmin dengan raut bingung namun Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan kalimat. "Aku tau. Ah~~ indahnya pagi ini."

Nah loh... Apa kau tak mendengar suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar di luar sana tuan muda Cho? 0.o

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saat jam pulang...<strong>_

"Min, Won kenapa di cuekin dari tadi eoh?" Siwon mendekat setelah mengenakan tas ransel bergambar kuda poni miliknya. Bocah itu benar-benar kesal teman sebangkunya di monopoli oleh sepupunya sendiri sejak tadi pagi.

"Mianhae ne Wonwon. Jangan marah oke? Kita ke gerbang bersama-sama saja eotthe?" Sungmin merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, Siwon memang berhak marah padanya. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengacuhkan teman sebangkunya itu tentu saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kajja!"

"Eittss... Kyunnie bagaimana princess?" Kyuhyun langsung sigap menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Matanya berkedip polos –disengaja- agar Sungmin tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Eoh? Em, Kyuhyunnie ikut saja. Kajja Won, bantu Min membawa Kyuhyun ne?"

"Siaappp!" Siwon membuat pose hormat hingga membuat Sungmin terkikik karena ulahnya. Sementar Kyuhyun malah sibuk mengumpati sepupu tak berdosanya itu. _'Huh, cari perhatian! Lebih tampan juga Kyunnie!'_

"Kajja sepupu Kyu, Wonnie bantu."

"Stoppp! Tidak usah pegang-pegang Kyunnie, cukup Princess yeoppo. Kau bawakan tas ku saja!" Meski sedikit kecewa, Siwon akhirnya dengan ikhlas membawa tas Kyuhyun dan berjalan di belakang Sungmin yang tengah memapah tubuh si evil kecil kita.

Ketiganya terus berjalan menuju gerbang sembari membicarakan beberapa topik yang paling banyak berkaitan dengan film-film kartu yang sedang digemari. Maklum, bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah anak usia 6 tahun yang polos- oke kecuali satu orang -,-!

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang dan refleks tangannya menangkup benda di selangkangannya.

"Uhhh... Kyunnie ingin pipis!" Ucapnya dengan muka yang meringis.

"Ya sudah, Kyu pipis saja. Apa Min juga harus temani?" Sungmin berujar polos namun justru membuat Kyuhyun merona malu.

_'Kyunnie memang cinta sama princess yeoppo, tapi dedek Kyunnie belum sebesar punya Appa. Masih ecil dan jelek seperti kulit keriput Hareboji! Nanti princess tidak jadi terpesona lagi! Andwae, pokoknya princess yeoppo tidak boleh liat dulu! Nanti saja kalau sudah sebesar milik Appa!'_ Batinnya bergejolak absurd.

"Shireoooo! Princess tunggu disini okey? Kyunnie akan kembali. HYAAAAAA KYUNNIE SUDAH TAK TAHAN!" Dan akhirnya bocah itu lari tunggang langgang menuju toilet sekolahnya. Persetan jika Sungmin mengetahui akting pra-puranya! Akan lebih memalukan tentunya jika Sungmin melihatnya ngompol dicelana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Won, Min haus. Min mau beli minum dulu okey? Umma juga belum datang." Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar sisa uang sakunya namun Siwon dengan cepat menahannya.

"Ani, Won saja yang pergi. Min disini saja ne?"

"Baiklah, gomawo Wonwon~~"

"Hum.. Tunggu neeee." Siwon berteriak sambil berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai iseng menggerak-gerakan satu kakinya membuat pola random di tanah tempat ia berpijak.

Hingga saat dua buah kaki dengan ukuran besar berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Sungmin akhirnya mendongak. Maniknya mengerjab melihat seorang paman yang tidak ia ketahui tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nugu..seyo?"

"Annyeong~ Kau pasti Lee Sungmin aniya? Jja, Paman akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo kita ke mobil Paman." Ucapnya dengan senyum ramah namun Sungmin justru memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Paman penculik ya? Min pulang dengan Umma!"

"Bukan chagia, Paman ini teman Umma dan Appa mu. Paman akan berkunjung ke rumah Sungminnie jadi sekalian saja Paman yang jemput. Apa Sungminnie tidak percaya eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan membuat sosok itu menghela nafas. "Nah, nah, coba lihat. Ini Paman dan orang tua Sungminnie bukan? Kami memang bersahabat!" Orang itu menunjukkan sebuah potret dimana ada tiga orang namja yang tengah saling berangkulan dan tersenyum hangat ke kamera.

"Jadi Paman teman Umma dan Appa?"

"Tentu! Jja, ayo sekarang kita pulang!"

"Tapi..."

HUP!

Merasa pembicaraan mereka hanya akan mengulur waktu. Sosok itu langsung menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya berlari ke arah mobil putihnya. "Kita harus cepat sebelum Umma mu menjemput baby Min. Kajja~~"

"Uwaaaaaaaa~~"

"MIIIINNNNNN!" Siwon refleks menjatuhkan minuman yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin saat retinanya melihat sosok sang sahabat tengah di gendong paksa oleh seorang ahjussi tak dikenal. Belum lagi teriakan Sungmin yang membuatnya makin yakin jika orang itu memanglah orang jahat.

"YAAAA TUNGGUUU! KEMBALIKAN SAHABAT WONNIE!" Bocah tampan itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak muncul secara mendadak dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak sih Siwon?! Oya, princess yeoppo eoddie? Kyu tidak melihatnya..." Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pujaan hati. Tak menyadari jika Siwon tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis dengan air mata yang sudah menganak di kedua pipinya.

"Huks- sepupu Kyu, Min diculik ahjussi jahat hiks!"

Hening sejenak.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"APAAAAAAA?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan terkejut dengan penuturan sang sepupu.

"Iya- hiks, tadi Won lihat dia di bawa dengan mobil."

"YAAAA ! KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAGANYA EOH? BAGAIMANA INI? BAGAIMANA KALAU PRINCESS YEOPPO DI JUAL KE LUAR NEGERI DAN KYUNNIE TAK BISA MENIKAH DENGANNYA SAAT DEWASA NANTI?! HUWEEEEE ANDWAEEEE~~~" Siwon yang tadinya mulai terisak langsung melongo. Menyaksikan Kyuhyun menjerit histeris dan menangis kencang. Padahal setaunya, Kyuhyun itu orangnya jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan saat dulu ia terjatuh dari sepeda roda tiga mereka. Nah sekarang? Hiiiiiii~~~ Jujur saja, ini sedikit menyeramkan baginya (T^T)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sesekali ia tak segan mengumpati kendaraan yang menghalangi laju mobilnya. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun sang putra.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari sang istri jika putra mereka tengah menangis tanpa henti dengan keadaan mengenaskan sepulang sekolah, pria itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung berlari mengambil mobilnya dan berkendara bak orang kesetanan.

BRAKKK

"BOOO! KYUNNIE!"

Yunho berteriak kencang setibanya ia di mansion mereka. Dilihatnya beberapa maid tengah berdiri melingkar di ruang tengah dan itu makin membuatnya was-was.

"HUWAAAAA~~ PRINCESS HUWAAAA!"

"Kyunnie hiks.. uljimma baby, kau nanti kelelahan hiks~"

"ANDWAE ANDWAE HUWEEEEEEE"

"KYUNNIE!"

"APPAAAAAAAAAA! HUKS~" Yunho langsung menghampiri sang putra yang tengah menangis hebat sembari bergulir-guling tak jelas di lantai. Seragam sekolah sang anak bahkan sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan noda kotor dimana-mana. Di sampingnya sang istri juga tengah menahan tangisnya menyaksikan keadaan putra mereka.

Mendengar pekikan sang ayah, Kyuhyun reflek duduk dan merentangkan tangannya minta di gendong.

HUP!

"APPAAAAAA~~ HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Waeyo Kyunnie? Kau kenapa sayang, jangan menangis seperti itu, kau membuat Appa dan Umma takut." Yunho dengan sayang mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"PRINCESS DICULIK APPAAAA~~ HUWAAAAAA!"

"N-ne? Aigoo.. dari mana kau menyimpulkan seperti itu nak."

"Tolong Princess yeoppo Appa huks huks- Appaaaa~~~" Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang Appa. Membuat Yunho terkekeh akhirnya.

"Kau ternyata bisa menagis juga heh? Kekeke~~ Appa kira kau sudah tak akan menangis lagi." Yunho melemparkan leluconnya. Namun justru membuat Kyuhyun makin menjerit histeris.

"HUWAAAAAAAA POKOKNYA TOLONG PRINCESS YEOPPO APPA!"

"Nee! Nee! Kajja kita cari princess yeoppo mu jagoan!" Dan Yunho akhirnya pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun mulai berontak dan menendangnya brutal. Aigoo... ia seperti kembali ke masa Kyuhyun bayi saja. kekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Yaaa! Ada apa denganmu bocah!"<p>

SRETT

SRETTT

"Huks- huks, tolong princess yeopo Appa mertua~~"

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Hey, hey, lepaskan kaki ku!"

Yunho mendesah frustasi melihat perdebatan dua namja berbeda postur di depannya ini. Saat melajukan mobilnya tadi, Yunho justru diminta Kyuhyun untuk mampir dulu ke tempat kerja Changmin yang untungnya Yunho ketahui. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Anaknya yang terkenal dingin itu justru dengan bebalnya menggelayuti kaki kanan Changmin. Mendekapnya erat dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Bahkan saat Changmin berulang kali menggoyangkan kakinya –agar Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya- bocah itu sama sekali tak bergeser seinchi-pun! Telampau kuat mendekap kaki Changmin hingga tubuhnya ikut bergerak kemana saja kaki panjang itu di ayun-ayunkan sang pemilik.

"Yaa Yunho-ssi! Lepaskan putramu ini!" Changmin beralih menatap Yunho yang terduduk lemas akibat di tendang-tendang oleh Kyuhyun tadi saat ia ingin mengangkat tubuh sang putra.

"Aku hosh sudah hosh berusaha Changmin-ssi~" Yunho terengah-engah. Anaknya ternyata luar biasa bebalnya heh!

"Ayah mertuaaaaaa hiksss ayo selamatkan princess yeoppo! Huks huks huweeeeeee Kyu mau princess yeoppo!"

"Ini aku juga berniat mencarinya tapi kau tak mau lepas dari kaki ku!"

"Kyunnie hiks mau begini saja hikssss.. Kajjaaaa!" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Bokongnya bahkan terlampau nyaman duduk di atas kaki kanan Changmin dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari betisnya erat.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Haissshhh kau ini makin menyulitkanku saja!"

"APPPAAAA~~ AYOOO HUKSSSS CEPAT! "

"Yaa! Diamlah, jangan menangis! Celanaku kan jadi basah!"

"Aigooo Boo~~ Kyunnie itu sebenarnya kau beri makan apa sih?" Ucap Yunho mendesah melihat Changmin melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar lengkap dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dan tak melepaskan cengkramannya. Membuat beberapa orang di kantor pengadilan itu menatap tak percaya pada hakim kebanggaan mereka.

Untung saja Jaejoong tak ikut, kalau istrinya itu ikut. Yang ada pria cantik itu akan langsung pingsan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang nelangsa di kaki Changmin -,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hai hai haiiiiii (^0^)

Queen datang dengan satu lagi chap chibi kyumin! Sekedar pemberitahuan, chap depan adalah chap chibi terakhir Kyumin, muehehehe^^

Maaf atas keterlambatannya oke? Sebenernya semalam udah mau update, tapi tiba-tiba kepala Queen mendadak pusing jadi gak jadi deh. Humm... Queen emang lagi sakit ngomong-ngomong. Makanya kalo chap ini gak humor sama sekali, Queen minta maap ne? Buat typo Heechul di chap lalu, itu karena disaat yang sama Queen lagi ngerjain part spesial Heechul di ff yg satu lagi... jadi mohon maklum klo ada yang nyelip-nyelipp^^

Tolong doain Queen cepet sembuh dan UAS-nya lancar oke? Telat update gak papa kan ya? #kedip2

Ok! HAPPY SUNGMINIE DAY ^^!

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT OPPA KU TERCINTA DUNIA AKHERAT! #Lebeeeeehhhh

Moga sehat selalu, tambah rejekinya, pokoknya yang baik-baik deh karena aku percaya di luar sana masih banyak banget orang yang sayang sama dia dan mendoakan hal yang sama untuknya.

Buat kalian juga happy New Year! Moga tahun baru ini banyak mendatangkan berkah buat kita! Makin mateng, dewasa dan lebih baik lagi.

Ok lah, Queen harus balik bed rest lagi, gak bisa banyak gerak dulu. Annyeongggg muahhhh :*

Jangan lupa review ndeeeeee^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Junsu tak pernah berpikir sekalipun tentang datangnya hari seperti ini. Hari yang bahkan tak ia ijinkan menghantui benaknya walau hanya sekedar angan semu. Tidak sama sekali meski itu hanya seper-sekian detik.<p>

Hidup hampir 7 tahun dalam mahligai rumah tangga bersama Changmin membuat Junsu terbuai oleh rasa aman yang suaminya itu berikan hingga lupa jika hari seperti ini memiliki kemungkinan yang tak sedikit untuk terjadi. Ya.. Salahkan saja bagaimana cinta Changmin yang begitu besar padanya sehingga Junsu sama sekali tak memikirkan hal-hal buruk lainnya selama suaminya itu ada di sampingnya. Disisinya. Dan selalu menjaganya setiap waktu.

Namun takdir sepertinya berkehendak lain.. Ia harus kembali dipertemukan dengan kesalahan terbesarnya, sekaligus mimpi buruknya yang selama bertahun-tahun telah ia coba lenyapkan sedemikian rupa.

Sosok yang kini tengah menampilkan senyumnya yang dulu begitu Junsu puja. Siluet tegap yang di masa lampau begitu Junsu damba. Namja itu... Park Yoonchun.

"Hai Suie.. Apa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk eoh? Tanganku sudah pegal menggendong anak manis ini." Sosok tampan itu tersenyum sumringah, sama sekali tak mengindahkan reaksi Junsu yang mundur beberapa langkah dengan tatapan yang masih shock –nyaris kosong usai ia membuka pintu.

"Wahhh.. Rumahmu terasa begitu nyaman- hey, hey.. Kau kenapa manis?" Yoonchun mulai kualahan menghadapi aksi Sungmin yang mulai berontak dalam gendongannya. Padahal setelah tadi menyogok si kecil manis itu dengan satu cone es krim vanilla, Sungmin sudah tak lagi memandangnya seolah ia adalah ahjussi tua yang hendak menculik anak manis nan imut seperti Sungmin. Namun kini lihatlah, si manis itu mulai bertingkah brutal lagi dengan menendang-nendang udara, berharap ia bisa lepas dari dekapan paman yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Hiks, lepasssss."

Seolah tersadar, Junsu langsung sigap menghampiri Yoonchun dan mengambil paksa sang putra yang dengan bodohnya tak ia sadari kehadirannya sejak tadi. Anaknya itu pasti ketakutan sedari tadi, apalagi dengan orang asing yang membawanya pu- tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bersama dengan Yoonchun? Bukankah ia baru akan menjemput malaikat kecilnya itu sebelum bunyi bel mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang baru saja selesai berbenah?

"Eiii... Tenanglah Suie~" Yoonchun yang menyadari aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Junsu itu langsung sigap memasang gesture menenangkan dengan dua telapak tangan yang ia majukan di depan dada. Well... Ini akan sangat bahaya jika induk lumba-lumba ini marah- batinnya.

"Umma, takut~~"

"Sssstttt... Tenanglah, Sayang. Ada Umma di sini. Gwaenchana." Junsu mengusap-usap punggung sempit milik Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu-nya. Mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang hingga namja tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya kembali melengkungkan senyum manis menyaksikan bagaimana sikap ke-ibuan Junsu yang begitu kental.

"Kau ibu yang baik Junsu-ya... Sungmin pasti sayang padamu. Terima kasih telah merawatnya dengan baik."

Junsu mendongak mendengar nada lembut itu. Yoonchun tulus mengucapkannya. Junsu tau itu. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan kerapuhan itu kembali membelenggu hatinya. Tidak lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Yoonchun-ssi? Tanpa terima kasih mu itu pun aku memang sudah sepatutnya merawat putraku dengan baik."

"Su-ie... Bagaimanapun, aku ayahnya jad-"

"KAU BUKAN AYAHNYA! BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN OMONG KOSONG!"

Dada Junsu kembang kempis setelah berteriak seperti itu di depan Yoonchun yang mematung. Bahkan tubuh Sungmin-pun ikut bergetar mendengar lengkingan suara sang Umma barusan.

"Jika kau mengelak karena rasa bencimu maka hentikan Junsu-ya... Aku kembali untuk melihat keadaanmu dan putra kita, aku menyayangi-"

"BERHENTI MEMBUAL KU BILANG! SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD PUTRA KITA?! DIA ADALAH PUTRAKU DAN CHANGMIN HYUNG!"

"Junsu-ie..."

"Umma~~ hiks..."

Seolah mendapat tamparan keras. Junsu langsung tersadar jika ia tengah mendekap tubuh sang putra yang kini sudah bergetar dan terisak lirih. "Baby.. Sssstttt uljimma... Mianhae Sayang. Maafkan Umma ne?" Junsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan bermaksud menenangkan.

Namja manis itu kemudian bergerak menuju sebuah kamar di dekat dapur. Sebuah kamar tamu yang biasanya di pakai oleh orang tua atau mertuanya jika tengah berkunjung.

"Mingie diam disini dulu okey? Umma akan segera kembali. Mingie arrachi?" Junsu mendudukkan Sungmin di tepi ranjang. Namja manis itu berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Tapi Umma-"

"Mingie anak yang baik bukan? Ingat apa kata Appa?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Junsu, "Anak baik harus patuh pada Umma dan Appa-nya."

"Geure! Jadi Mingie harus tetap diam disini sampai Umma kembali Arrachi?"

"Umm! Mingie akan disini sampai Umma kembali." Sungmin mengangguk sekali lagi dan Junsu langsung melayangkan kecupan singklat di dahi dan kedua pipi gembulnya. "Itu baru anak Umma. Jja, Umma akan bicara dulu dengan Ahjussi yang tadi dan Mingie harus pegang janji Mingie tadi. Saranghae baby~~" Junsu memeluk tubuh Sungmin sekali lagi sebelum beranjak keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Sekarang ia harus menuntaskan sesuatu dengan namja yang masih berada di ruang tengah rumahnya itu. Sesuatu yang memang sedari dulu ingin Junsu akhiri hingga ke akar-akarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa Sungmin?" Yoonchun langsung melayangkan pertanyaan saat namja manis itu menghampirinya. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam seolah ialah yang paling tersakiti di sini. Dan hal yang satu ini membuat Junsu berdecak cukup nyaring.

"Waeyo? Dia putraku, apa urusannya dengan anda Park-ssi?" Junsu balas menatap Yoonchun dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya meski jemari tangannya begitu dingin karena dihinggapi rasa gugup yang kembali mendera.

"Dia juga putraku Junsu-ya.."

"Hehehe, omong kosong apa yang sedari tadi anda buat eoh? Dia putraku dan suamiku jika anda ingin tau." Junsu terkekeh sinis.

Yoonchun menggeleng dan melangkah maju. Namun Junsu jauh lebih sigap memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. "Aku tidak akan semudah itu kau tipu suie. Dia pasti anakku bukan? Apakah kau lupa jika akulah yang pertama untuk mu Junsu-ya? Kita melakukannya di tahun ke-dua high school, di hari ulang tahunku dan kau dengan suka rela memberikannya padaku. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau menangis di pagi hari ketika melihat darah yang menempel di selimut hotel itu aniya? Aku tidak akan melupakan itu Junsu-ya. Tidak sama sekali."

"Hentikan!"

"Waeyo? Aku benar bukan? Bahkan itu adalah awal dimana kita sering melakukannya. Di apartemenku atau di rumahmu, dan itu terjadi hingga satu tahun hubungan kita." Yoonchun terus mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya meski disebrang sana Junsu masih setia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi telinga.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui putraku Junsu-ya.. Putra kita..."

"SUNGMIN SAMA SEKALI BUKAN PUTRAMU! DIA DARAH DAGING CHANGMIN HYUNG! "

"HENTIKAN KEBOHONGAN INI JUNSU! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENIPUKU! KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK BISA MENYANGKAL APA YANG TELAH TERJADI DIANTARA KITA DI MASA LALU!"

Hah... Hah... Hah...

Deru nafas dua namja itu sama-sama memburu. Bahkan Yoonchun yang sedari tadi bersikap lembutpun sudah kehilangan kendali hingga ikut berteriak di depan Junsu.

"Kau benar Yoonchun..." Ucapan lirih itu membuat namja bermarga Park itu mendongak. Mendapati raut sendu yang kini menghiasi wajah manis Junsu.

"Kau memang benar jika dulu kaulah yang pertama merenggutnya. Aku tidak akan bisa menyangkal soal itu. Bagaimanapun, saat itu aku terlalu bodoh dan tergila-gila padamu hingga mau menyerahlan seluruhnya pada dirimu yang saat itu berstatus sebagai kekasihku." Junsu memberanikan diri menatap Yoonchun.

"Aku begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dan hubungan kita adalah satu yang sangat ingin ku jaga selain kedua orang tuaku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku tau jika kau ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pembohong. Kau menipuku Park Yoonchun-ssi.. Dan saat itu semuanya berakhir, dan Sungmin... Dia adalah putraku. Darah dagingku bersama pria yang ku cintai..."

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Yoo Cwang~~ Aku mencarimu dari tadi kawan!" Seorang namja yang lebih pendek menepuk bahu namja yang lebih tinggi yang saat itu tengah asyik menikmati semilir angin di bawah pohon oak di halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Aku tau kau pasti sibuk dengan Junsu mu itu." Changmin, nama namja yang memiliki postur tinggi itu masih memasang wajah santainya. Membiarkan sahabat kecilnya mengambil duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ahhh~~ bicara soal Junsu aku menjadi tak enak hati." Yoonchun mendesah dengan wajah bersalah. Membuat Changmin mau tak mau menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau putus dengannya?"

"Ani~~ hanya saja... Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang buruk..."

**DEG**

Tepat saat itu, seorang namja manis yang mengendap-endap di balik pohon dengan senyum sumringah sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Lengkungan senyumnya pun memudar seiring perkataan Yoonchun yang makin membuat hatinya teriris sembilu.

"Ini sudah setahun hubungan kami tapi aku masih menyembunyikan fakta jika 6 bulan yang lalu aku telah di jodohkan dengan putri sahabat Appa."

"Kau di jodohkan?" Changmin nyaris memekik meski yang dihasilkan hanya nada pelan yang tertahan.

"Ya... Dan aku rasa aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini Changmin-ah. Gadis itu cantik dan posisinya yang sederajat denganku membuat ini makin rumit. Lagipula Junsu itu namja, aku belum berani membayangkan reaksi Umma dan Appa saat tau jika putra semata wayangnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja pula."

"Tapi kalian sudah sering bercin-ta" Kalimat Changmin makin memelan di akhir. Seolah kata tersebut tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Ne. Kami memang sering melakukannya. Bahkan semalam aku juga kembali membuatnya mengerang selama hampir dua jam di kamarnya. Tapi asal kau tau Changmin-ah... Aku tetap ragu untuk menentang keputusan Appa yang akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan untukku dengan gadis pilihannya saat aku lulus nanti. Tepat dua bulan lagi. Dan yah.. Kau tau-lah... aku hanya takut mendapat cacian dari keluarga besarku tentang ke-tidak-normalanku ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Junsu?! Kau benar-benar akan melukai hatinya Yoonchun!"

"Tapi aku tak bisa membawa Junsu ke hadapan orang tuaku dan mengatakan jika ia adalah kekasih yang sudah sering ku tiduri Min-ah! Ini begitu sulit!"

Changmin memandang tak percaya pada Yoonchun. Benarkah namja yang ada disampingnya ini Park Yoonchun sahabat kecilnya?

"Sulit kau bilang? Hehehe.." Changmin terkekeh dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus ke depan.

SRETT

BUGHH

AKKHHHH !

"Sulit dari mananya Park? Kau sudah mengancurkan Kim Junsu dan sekarang kau ingin membuangnya hanya karena harga diri kosongmu itu?! Aku kecewa padamu!"

Yoonchun mengerang saat tiba-tiba Changmin mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya berdiri. Tak ketinggalan sebuah bogem mentah yang mendarat di pipi kanannya sebagai tambahan.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Changmin?! Memang apa urusannya denganmu jika aku mengakhiri semuanya dengan Junsu heh?" Yoonchun balas menatap Changmin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. disentuhnya sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan berdenyut perih.

"Aku memang tak ada hubungannya. Tapi setidaknya aku punya hati untuk membela seorang namja yang hidupnya baru saja dihancurkan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Junsu adalah temanku, bahkan ia sudah ku anggap dongsaeng saat kau mengenalkannya padaku. Dan sekarang kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini padamu? Sadarlah Yoonchun! Kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang amat keji!"

"Aku tak perduli! Junsu yang memberikan segalanya untukku lalu apa aku salah melakukan itu semua? Meniduri kekasihku sendiri? Kau lupa Changmin-ah? Kita ini namja, dan bagaimana-pun cinta menghapiri kita, hasil akhirnya akan selalu bersama yeoja!"

BUGHHH

"Sial! Kau benar-benar brengsek Yoonchun!"

Dan sosok di balik pohon- tepat dibelakang mereka- itu berlari sekuat tenanga dengan derai air mata yag sudah menggenangi wajah manisnya yang telah sembab. Meninggalkan sosok Changmin yang kembali melayangkan pukulan di wajah namja yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ke-esokan harinya..._

Changmin yang baru saja membuka pintu apartement-nya di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di tas sofa merah marun miliknya.

"Junsu-ya?"

"Hyung~~"

"Hey Junsu-ya, ada apa dengamu eoh?" Changmin terkejut mendapati namja manis yang sudah setahun ini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya itu kini tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya menduduki perutnya.

"Hyung... Hiks.. Dia, aku sudah tau. Hiks..." Junsu kembali menangis. Melihat Changmin membuatnya merasa memiliki penopang. Seseorang yang ia ketahui membelanya atas kelakuan bejad mantan kekasihnya.

"Hey.. Hey.. Tenanglah Junsu-ya... Kau namja yang kuat Arrachi? Hyung percaya kau akan bisa melewati ini semua."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hyung~~~" Junsu menghambur dan mendekap leher Changmin saat pria tinggi itu mengelus surai hitamnya. Membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk menumpahkan segala kepedihan yang tengah ia rasakan. Menangis sesegukkan hingga kemeja bagian depan Changmin basah oleh air mata.

"Uljimma... Uljimma ne... Hyung ada disini..."

SRETTT

"Hyung?" Junsu mendongak dan menatap Changmin.

"N-Ne?" Namja tinggi itu menelan ludah gugup. Demi apa wajah Junsu begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Aku... hiks sudah kotor. Apa kau tak jijik padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku jijik padamu hemm? Kita teman bukan? dan Junsu-ya... Kesalahan seseorang di masa lalu itu bukan sebuah alasan seseorang untuk menjauhinya. Dan hyung tidak akan menjauhimu..." Ucapnya penuh ketulusan.

Dan itu merupakan awal kedekatan Junsu dan Changmin yang menjelma menjadi malaikat pelindung namja manis tersebut di masa-masa terpuruknya. Terlebih saat undangan pertunangan Yoonchun tersebar tepat seminggu setelah hari kelulusan mereka yang kembali membuat Junsu menangis meraung dalam dekapan Changmin.

Singkat cerita, keduanya memilih universitas yang sama seusainya mereka menempuh jenjang pendidikan atas karena Junsu yang tak mau terpisah dengan Changmin. Pokoknya dimana ada Junsu di situ akan selalu ada Changmin -sebenarnya ini juga karena sikap Junsu yang berubah ketakutan saat dihadapkan dengan orang asing terlebih namja. Rasa traumanya terhadap kelakuan Yoonchun disinyalir menjadi penyebabnya. Namun semua itu berubah saat Changmin-lah yang berada di dekatnya. Ia akan dengan sangat manja menempeli pria jangkung itu kemanapun mereka pergi. Seisi kampus sudah tau akan hal ini. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengira keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan.

Hingga puncaknya, tepat saat libur semester ganjil di tingkat pertama mereka. Saat keduanya memutuskan berlibur di pulau jeolla atas usul Junsu. Hubungan hyung dongsaeng mereka akhirnya berakhir.

"J- Junsuie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin kala itu terlonjak kaget saat Junsu mendatangi kamarnya di tengah malam dan menindih tubuhnya yang tadinya akan terlelap.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang hyung... Dan aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau menyukaiku aniya? Sejak kita lulus sekolah... "

"Junsuie kau-"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya saat kau dan Sang Wook hyung berada di toilet sore itu. Maka dari itu... Sentuhlah aku hyung. Buat aku lupa dengan Yoonchun."

"Ju- Junsuie! Apa yang kau katakan?" Changmin sudah akan bangkit namun Junsu kembali mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"Sentuh aku hyung... Buat aku mencintaimu..."

"Tapi Suie-"

Hmmppptttttttt ckpckpckcpckp

Changmin melotot saat Junsu melahap bibirnya. Mengulumnya begitu dalam hingga suara decakan yang Junsu buat terdengar cukup nyaring di villa kecil yang sengaja mereka sewa.

"Sentuh aku hyung~~ Jebal~~" Junsu melepas pagutan mereka yang berlangsung hampir 10 menit kemudian meraih kedua telapak tangan Changmin dan mengarahkannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Meremas butt-nya yang hanya tertutupi hot pants berwarna hitam.

"Suie..."

"Aku mohon hyung..." Junsu menatap mata Changmin dalam. Tatapannya sayu dan sarat akan permohonan yang begitu tulus. Membuat Changmin makin kesulitan mengatur degub jantungnya.

Se-frustasi itukah Junsu tak bisa melupakan Yoonchun?

SRETTT

BUGH

Ahh~~

"Mianhae Suie. Ku mohon jangan membenciku setelah ini."

"Lakukan hyung. Lakukan. Buat aku menjadi milikmu." Changmin membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga kini ia-lah yang berada di atas tubuh mungil Junsu. Dan keduanya mulai mengerang satu sama lain. Larut dalam indahnya penyatuan itu. Terlebih saat Changmin datang begitu banyak dalam tubuhnya. Meluruhkan sedikit demi sedikit jejak masa lalu Junsu yang begitu ingin ia hapus.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Sungmin... Adalah anakku bersama Changmin hyung. Itulah kebenarannya Yoonchun-ssi."

"Tidak! Kau menipuku aniya? Akulah yang pertama kali melakukannya denganmu, Dan jika benar kau bisa hamil, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah hasil perbutanmu dengan Changmin sementara kita sering melakukannya sebelum kalian melakukannya." Yoonchun masih menyangkal. Bagaimanapun, setelah ia membereskan hidupnya yang sempat berantakan dengan susah payah, ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mengambil apa yang dulu telah ia sia-siakan.

"Kau lupa sesuatu Yoonchun-ssi? Saat kita melakukannya, bukankah kau selalu mengenakan pengaman dan menolak keinginanku untuk merasakah hangatnya dirimu? Bodohnya aku tak menyadari jika itu semua terjadi karena kau hanya mempermainkanku dan tak tulus menjalani hubungan kita."

DEG

"Wae? Kau sudah ingat sekarang? Apa ucapanku benar?" Junsu kembali mengukir senyum remeh saat tubuh Yoonchun mendadak beku layaknya patung.

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Itulah kebenarannya Yoonchun-ssi. Tuhan ternyata begitu sayang padaku, ia menghadirkan Sungmin dari lelaki baik yang mencintaiku dengan segenap jiwanya. Lelaki yang dengan tegas mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab saat aku mengetahui kenyataannya di bulan pertama kehamilanku. Sosok yang dengan senyum lebar mendekapku dan mengucapkan berpuluh-puluh kata cinta dan terima kasih saat ia berhasil membawaku ke atas altar dengan segala usaha kerasnya saat meminta restu dari kedua orang tua kami. Dan dia adalah Lee Changmin. Suamiku.. dan ayah kandung dari Lee Sungmin, putraku."

"Kau bohong!"

"Semua yang dikatakan istriku adalah kebenaran Yoonchun! Jika kau mau, kami bahkan akan dengan suka rela melakukan tes DNA jika kau masih tetap tak mau percaya."

"Hyung!"

"Changmin..."

Junsu dan Yoonchun bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dimana seorang namja tinggi berdiri dengan gagahnya, lengkap dengan stelan jas army yang ia kenakan. Dibelakangnya, berdiri namja tinggi lain yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki dengan satu tangannya.

"Ya, ini aku Yoonchun. Suami dari LEE JUNSU yang dulu kau sakiti hatinya." Changmin maju dan melangkah makin dekat ke arah Junsu. Melayangkan kecupan di pipi kanan istrinya kemudian melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Junsu.

"Changmin-ah.. Jika kau masih marah padaku maka aku akan terima. Tapi tolong katakan jika Sungmin memang anakku."

"Hahaha, anakmu? Yang benar saja Yoonchun! Dia anakku. Darah dagingku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh putraku seujung kuku-pun!" Desisnya berbahaya.

"Kalian membohongiku!"

"Kaulah yang membohongi dirimu sendiri! Kau tau bukan jika dia bukan anakmu, tapi kau berharap jika kenyataan yang kau buat adalah benar. Bukan begitu?" Changmin masih tak gentar menatap nyalang mantan sahabatnya. Jika menyangkut Junsu dan Sungmin, maka Changmin akan memasang badan di depan. Tak perduli siapapun. Semua akan ia hadapi.

"Aku tak per- AKKKKKKKKKKK!"

KRAUKK

KRAUKKK

"Mana princess yeoppo Kyunnie ahjussi jidad lapangan sepak bola!"

"ARRRRGGHHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"KYUNNIE!"

Yunho yang tadinya hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan adegan menegangkan antara calon besannya dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal itu langsung terlonjak ditempat begitu mendengar pekikan kesakitan milik seseorang yang ia sinyalir bernama Yoonchun tersebut.

Terlebih saat manik musangnya mendapati sang anak dengan ganasnya tengah menggigit pergelangan tangan si namja malang. Oh astaga, putranya itu memanglah setan kecil!

"Yaa! Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Jangan membuat Appa malu!" Yunho bergegas mendekat dan meraih tubuh sang anak. Menariknya menjauh berharap gigitannya pada tangan Yoonchun bisa terlepas, namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan gigitannya hingga tarikan Yunho membuat kulit Yoonchun ikut tertarik seiring pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH! LEPASKAN BOCAH, INI SAKIT SEKALI!"

"Biarkan saja! Ahjussi sudah menculik princess yeoppo Kyunnie! Rasakan ini!"

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Appa bilang lepaskan anak nakal!"

Tiga namja dengan kadar ketampanan berbeda itu terlibat aksi tarik menarik dengan pelaku utama seorang bocah kecil yang enggan melepaskan gigitannya. Membuat Changmin yang melihat mereka berdecak sebal disamping Junsu. "Bocah itu ganas sekali. Kaki ku saja masih kram digelayuti(?) olehnya."

KRAUKKKK

KRAUUKKK

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Princess yeoppo baik-baik saja aniya?"<p>

"Umm.. Nyam~ Nyamm~"

"Princess yeoppo membuat jantung Kyunnie mau copot saja tadi. Hehe, tapi tak apa. Kyunnie senang bisa menyelamatkan Princess dari monster Ahjussi jidad sepak bola itu." Kyuhyun masih saja meracau sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah memakan puding coklat miliknya di atas kasur yang tengah mereka duduki.

Oh, jangan heran mengapa dua bocah itu ada disana. Ini semua terjadi tepat setelah Changmin sukses mengusir Yoonchun dengan sedikit perdebatan disana sini.

Kyuhyun dengan tangis yang kembali membahana histeris menanyakan pada Junsu dimana Princessnya berada. Dan saat Junsu mengatakan jika Sungmin ada di kamar yang berada di dekat dapur, bocah dengan seribu akal itu langsung berlari ke arah sang Appa yang masih kelelahan karena menarik tubuhnya dari Yoonchun tadi. Dengan brutal menelusupkan wajahnya di bagian bawah jas Yunho dan menjadikan jas mahal rancangan desainer ternama itu berakhir sebagai kain lap untuk wajahnya yang banjir air mata. Membuat Yinho makin nelangsa dengan prilaku sang putra dan tak henti menggumamkan kalimat 'Anak kita mengerikan baby Boo'

Tak hanya sampai disitu, ketiga namja dewasa itu kembali di buat terperangah dengan perubahan drastis wajah Kyuhyun yang di hiasi senyum lima jari –Yang lebih mirip senyum mesum- dan dengan tidak tau malu langsung menjarah sepiring puding coklat di kulkas milik sang calon ibu mertua.

Berjalan semangat memasuki kamar dimana Sungmin berada dan kembali melancarkan rayuan gombalnya. Seperti ini...

"Princess yeoppo memang sangat yeoppo sekali nde? Kyunnie jadi malu berduaan dengan Princess, hihihi~"

See? Lihatlah betapa absurd-nya bocah satu ini -_-'

"Pelan-pelan Princess, nanti Princess Mingie tersendak."

SREETT

"Ehh? Kyuhyun mau apa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun merangkak mendekatinya dengan senyum aneh. Sejurus kemudian namja kecil yang menurut Sungmin sedikit menakutkan itu merebut sendok pudingnya lalu dengan seenak hati menyendok sesuap puding coklatnya yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Di drama yang Kyunnie tonton, ini namanya ciuman tidak langsung, kukukuku~~" Kekehnya kemudian menyendok kembali puding coklat lezat tersebut dan menyuapkannya di mulut Sungmin.

"Sekarang kita sudah berciuman Princess.. Jadi kalau sudah besar nanti Princess hanya boleh menikah dengan Kyunnie~~"

"Eoh? Be-benarkah? Kita sudah berciuman?" Manik foxy kecil itu terbelalak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bahkan puding di mulutnya langsung ia telan begitu saja.

"Tentu saja benar. Hehe"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. "

"EHHHH? Princess yeoppo kenapa?" Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah panik saat pujaan hatinya itu mulai terisak. Tubuh mungilnya makin mendekat dan dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang justru makin membuat namja imut itu menjerit histeris.

"Huuaaaaaaaaaa Kyunnie sudah mencium Mingie, Appaaaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaaaa!"

DOKK

DOK

DOK

"YA! Bocah mesum keluar kau! Kau apakan anakku hah! Kenapa pintuny akau kunci dari dalam?!"

DOK

DOK

DOK

"Kyunnie sedang pacaran dengan Princess yeoppo, Abeoji! Tolong jangan ganggu kami!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Abeoji eoh?! Keluar kau setan kecil!"

"Andwaeeeeeee!"

"YAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bonus chapter

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Sepupu Kyu.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon yang baru saja datang langsung mengernyit heran saat mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya- disebelah Sungmin- dengan dandanan yang lain dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja menjaga Princess yeoppo!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan posisi kaki yang ia silangkan di atas meja (Walau faktanya, hanya sepatunya saja yang bisa menggapai meja tersebut).

"Tapi untuk apa kaca mata hitam itu sepupu Kyu?"

"Ini trend bodoh! Kata Umma supaya lebih cool!" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan beberapa teman mereka dikelas langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Sungminnie, aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam. Igo~~" Seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut yang di kuncir dua perlahan mendekat pada Sungmin. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar karakter kelinci.

"STOPPP! Berhenti disitu! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya! Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan princess yeoppo! Hanya Kyunnie saja!" Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung bangkit dan membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya. Berjalan menuju yeoja mungil bernama Minyo dan merebut buku yang disinyalir milik sang tambatan hati.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bugh

"Ini bukunya nae princess yeoppo."

Cup!

"Ehehehhehehehe." Dan bocah itu kembali terkekeh dengan senyum lebar setelah berhasil menyerahkan buku tersebut dan berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi gembul Sungmin. kembali duduk dengan tenang tanpa mengendurkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hiksss hikssss huwaaaaaaaaaa Mingie mau pulang sajaaaaa! Kyuhyun menyeramkannnnn! Appa! Ummaaaaa!"

.

_Disaat yang bersamaan.._

"Huatchimmmm... Huaatchiiimmm! Aigoo... Bocah setan itu pasti berbuat ulah lagi pada Sungmin! Huaatchimmmm!"

#Poor Changmin Appa -,-

.

.

**Chibi Kyumin End!**

.

.

Lohaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ehehe, karena gak ada yang neror di PM atau kotak review, Queen jadi keenakan liburan ^^v

Kalo ff ini makin membosankan, tolong di maapkan yeeeee~~ Chap ini tentang kenapa ada pair Minsuu...

Emm.. Makasih buat yang review kemaren, yang fav, follow.. makasih banyak. #bow

Ini akhir dari Chibi Kyumin. Chap depan dan chap terakhir tentang Kyumin remaja atau mungkin langsung dewasa (sengaja, biar readers aja yang milih. Muehehe)

Sorry for typo(s)

Annyeong~~~ (^0^)/

#Muachh #kecupbasah


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahjussi, I Love Your Son!**

**.**

**.**

**Boy x Boy**

**.**

**Lee Family : Lee Sungmin, Shim(Lee) Changmin, Kim(Lee) Junsu. **

**Cho family : Cho Kyuhyun, Jung(Cho) Yunho, Kim(Cho) Jaejoong. **

**Cast yang lain nyusul^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Chibi!KyuMin for this chap. Typo(s) dimana-mana, humor gagal. No Bash and Flame,please!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya. Jika terjadi kesamaan tokoh, itu jelas bukan sebuah kesengajaan^^. Dilarang meng-copy paste tanpa sepengetahuan saya, okey? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aku- aku suka padamu oppa. Jadilah pacarku." Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu mati-matian menahan tangannya yang bergetar sembari memegang tali tas selempang miliknya. Kepalanya kontan menunduk saat kalimat yang sudah ia latih selama hampir 2 bulan itu berhasil ia ucapkan.<p>

Ini adalah kali pertama ia menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu, biasanya ia-lah yang akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Tapi ini berbeda. Untuk pemuda yang saat ini ada di hadapannya ini ia rela menjadi yang pertama mengatakannya. Persetan dengan harga diri. Sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pun ia sudah jauh-jauh membuang harga dirinya dengan menjadi stalker si pemuda idola. Tak jauh beda dengan hari ini, ia bahkan rela datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi demi menunggu namja itu. Mencegatnya di parkiran sekolah dan tak mengindahkan bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan telah datang.

Berbeda dengan keadaan si gadis manis, pemuda yang menjadi sasaran 'tembak' itu hanya diam. Cukup terkejut sebenarnya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya kini. Terlebih ia tak begitu mengenal gadis di hadapannya itu. Hanya pernah berpapasan beberapa kali, itupun cuma berpapasan saja tanpa interaksi sedikitpun. Ia hanya tau sebatas nama, jika gadis itu bernama Lee Min Jung. Satu angkatan dengannya meski berada di kelas berbeda.

"Mianhae Min Jung-ssi. Kau bukan tipeku." Perkataan bernada dingin itu meluncur dari sang pemuda. Membuat yang meminta jawaban berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh mengetahui nasib cintanya yang tak lagi punya harapan.

Sebenarnya sebelum ia memutuskan mengungkapkannya-pun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika penolakan-lah yang nantinya ia dapat. Terlebih ia bukan gadis pertama yang bernasib sial seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya semua gadis yang pernah nekad menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda itu juga mengalami penolakan pahit. Dirinya sudah cukup beruntung sebenarnya dengan kata 'Mianhae' yang pemuda itu ucapkan untuknya. Setidaknya harga dirinya tidak terlalu hancur seperti beberapa gadis lain yang bahkan hanya ditinggalkan tanpa respon sedikitpun.

BREMM

BREMM

BREEMMM...

"Sungmin!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Lee Min Jung hanya menatap miris punggung pemuda yang melangkah menjauhinya tersebut. Matanya sudah tergenang liquid bening. Dan pilihannya hanya pergi dari sana. Atau hatinya akan bertambah sakit lagi melihat mereka.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berangkat dengannya Min?" Pemuda tampan itu memasang wajah tak habis pikir. Hari ini rasanya ia sial sekali. Padahal langit begitu cerah dan bersinar. Tapi pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah di buat bad mood dengan aksi 'tembak' tadi, dan sekarang ia harus kembali menelan pil pahit ketika obsidan tajamnya melihat sang pujaan hati tengah duduk manis di jok belakang sebuah motor sport hitam milik sepupu menyebalkannya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sudah datang?" Yang ditanya justru balik bertanya dengan beberapa kerjapan mata.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau berangkat dengannya Mingie!"

"Ouh- Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu sepupu Kyu? Dan lagi kami kan memang sudah biasa berangkat bersama." Kali ini si sepupu tampan, Choi Siwon, ikut bicara sembari melepas helm hitam miliknya.

"Wonwon benar Kyuhyunnie, kami kan memang sering berangkat bersama sejak masuk High school. Dan lagi kau itukan langganan terlambat, kita juga berbeda kelas." Satu-satunya namja manis disana kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

"Yaisshh! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu padaku eoh? Kau secara tak langsung menyakiti hatiku Princess yeoppo~~"

Tap

Tap

Syutt~

GREB!

"Hyaaa~~ Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunnie? Ini memalukan!"

"Aku tak peduli! Sekarang gantian aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kelas Princess~~"

"Isshh.. Jangan memanggilku begitu. Memalukan tau~"

"Biar saja. Kau kan memang cantik. Dan aku pangeran tampannya~"

"Hihihi~ Kyunnie memalukan ih!"

"Tapi tetap tampan kan?"

"Hihihihi~~"

"Aihhh kau tertawa. Neomu Yeoppunda!"

"Sudah ah~ Mingie malu~~ "

"Jadi pacarku ya~~"

"Tidak mau~~"

"Ayolah~~"

"Shireo..."

"Baiklah, langsung menikah saja kalau begitu. Hahahaha."

"Hihihihi~ Kyunnie pabbo~~"

"Sepupu Kyu itu benar-benar! Ini kan tempat umum. Ck ck ck!" Dan Siwon kita yang malang itu hanya bisa mendesah malas di atas motornya. Menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan beraninya mengangkat Sungmin yang tadi masih berada di motornya untuk kemudian ia gendong di depan. Persis menggendong koala dengan kedua kaki Sungmin yang dibuat melingkar di pinggangnya dan lengan Sungmin yang juga turut melingkari leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan iri beberapa siswa yang sudah datang, Kyuhyun melenggang dengan santai sembari terus melemparkan rayuannya untuk Sungmin yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya pemuda yang di kalangan para gadis terkenal sebagai pangeran es itu harus menarik ucapannya tentang hari yang buruk. Buruk di awal belum tentu buruk di akhir juga kan? :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, siapa pemuda itu? Tampan sekali aniya? Kyaaaa~ "<p>

"Kau benar. Apa jangan-jangan dia seorang aktor yang baru debut? Beruntung sekali ibunya memiliki putra setampan dia. Aku akan jadi member fans club-nya."

"Hey~ anaknya terlalu muda untuk kita. Appa-nya pasti juga tampan. Cocok dengan usia kita hihihi~~"

"Kau ini genit sekali Jimin-ah! Kalau aku sih lebih memilih menjodohkan pemuda tampan itu dengan putriku. Menantu tampan sedang ngetren sekarang!"

"Aissshhh.. Kalian ini sepertinya terlalu banyak bergosip tak penting saat kita arisan! Sudah-sudah, hentikan kegilaan ini! Suami kalian mau di kemanakan kalau kalian masih genit begini eoh?"

"Aigoo .. Kau ini mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!"

Beberapa pria yang mendengar bagaimana hebohnya sekumpulan ahjumma yang tengah bergosip itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Tak sedikit dari mereka –yang saat itu tak sengaja lewat- bahkan diam-diam ikut mengamati objek yang tengah di bicarakan. Lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam High school yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu ruang khusus hakim. Dengan postur tinggi semampai, garis rahang yang tegas, matanya yang tajam, juga wajahnya yang rupawan. Ohh.. Siapa coba yang tidak tergila-gila dengan pemuda ini? Terlebih penampilannya yang kini terlihat begitu cool. Jas sekolah yang sengaja di sampirkan di bahu dan menonjolkan vest berwarna abu dengan dasi berwarna senada yang dimasukkan kedalam bersama dengan kemeja putih. Begitu pas dengan celana panjang abu bercorak kotak-kotak halus sebagai bawahannya.

CKLEKK

"Oh! Annyeong haseyo Abeoji!"

Terlihat sang pemuda refleks membungkukan badannya seiring keluarnya sosok tinggi tegap yang berpakaian hakim lengkap.

"Eoh? Abeoji? Kau sudah memiliki menantu hakim Lee?" Seorang pria lain yang juga mengenakan pakaian hakim nampak cukup terkejut di belakang sosok yang di panggil Abeoji tadi.

"Tsk! Aniyo hakim Cha. Putraku masih single."

"Eihhh... Abeoji! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang milikku." Sang pemuda memasang wajah sebal. Tak terima dengan perkataan sang 'Abeoji'.

"Kau kira anakku barang kau sebut begitu heh?! Bocah tengik ini tak berubah juga!"

"Awww~~ Appo Abeoji... Appo!"

Dengan sigap Changmin -si Abeoji- langsung menjewer telinga pemuda bebal di depannya itu hingga yang lebih muda mengaduh kesakitan seraya berjinjit-jinjit. Hakim terkenal itu terlihat benar-benar gondok dengan kelakuan pemuda yang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai menantu sekaligus pemilik sah putra manisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bebal Cho Kyuhyun! -_-'

Changmin yang sudah lumayan puas terkekeh kecil lalu melepaskan jewerannya. "Ck! Begini saja kau sudah mengaduh kesakitan!"

"Ini benar-benar sakit Abeoji!" Kilah Kyuhyun sembari terus mengusap-usap telinga kanannya yang sedikit memerah. Untung saja yang menjewer calon ayah mertua, coba kalau orang lain. Sudah ku habisi dan ku jadikan makanan Jiji di rumah- batinnya jengkel.

"Dasar bocah! Baiklah, karena kau sudah ada disini, ayo temani aku makan. Em, hakim Cha, apa anda ingin ikut makan siang bersama kami?" Tawarnya pada rekanannya yang terlihat masih nampak shock.

"Eh? Ah mianhae hakim Lee, istriku membawakanku bekal. Aku akan makan siang di ruanganku saja." Tolaknya halus dan membuat Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu kalau begitu hakim Cha." Dan Changmin langsung berlalu di ikuti Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengenakan kembali jas sekolahnya agar terlihat lebih keren dimata sang calon ayah mertua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. Apa yang membuatmu kemari heh?" Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sumpitnya setelah melahap satu potongan besar spicy seasoned crab di mangkuknya. Ayah satu anak itu memang sengaja menyeret Kyuhyun menuju salah satu restoran favoritnya sebagai teman makan siang. Bosan juga rasanya menikmati makanan di kafetaria kantor meski ia sendiri termasuk tipe orang yang tidak menolak semua jenis makanan. Hanya saja, lidahnya kadang suka rewel dan berkonspirasi(?) dengan perut karetnya jika hanya dijejali makanan yang sama secara berulang.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi Abeoji." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mulut penuh potongan daging crab yang terlihat menggiurkan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Bocah satu ini benar-benar!" Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur sandaran kursi dan kemudian langsung menunjuk Kyuhyun kembali dengan sumpitnya."Kau pikir aku mudah kau bohongi? Ayo katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Kyuhyun menelan makanan dimulutnya kemudian meraih gelas air minumnya.

GLUP!

"Ehehe, Abeoji tau saja!" Cengirnya sembari mengelap bibir dengan tissue. "Begini Abeoji. Sebenarnya.. Umm... Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta restu Abeoji untuk menikahi Princess yeoppo saat kami lulus nanti." Kali ini pemuda tampan itu memasang raut serius. Benar-benar serius hingga Changmin rasanya ingin menenggelamkan bocah itu di laut Antartika.

"Yaa! Kau pikir kau dan Sungmin umur berapa eoh? Mau main menikah saja! Aniyo! Aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Jebalyo Abeoji~ Aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar menikah dengannya. Ini impian besarku Abeoji. Lagipula kami juga sudah dewasa. Sudah Senior high school." Ujarnya meyakinkan. Hell ya... Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk menikahi sang pujaan hati. Bahkan tiap malamnya ia harus rela memeluk guling dan membayangkannya sebagai Sungmin sang princess yeoppo.

Belum lagi jika mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya melenyapkan beberapa namja yang terang-terangan menyukai sang pujaan hati. Oh yeah... Dia hampir frustasi dulu. But thanks to sang Umma yang suatu hari memberinya satu botol kecil merica bubuk super pedas. Hanya dengan sedikit bubuk mematikan itu dan minuman dingin, Kyuhyun sukses membuat para lelaki genit itu –ia menyebutnya begitu- lari tunggang langgang mencari bilik toilet yang kosong dan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana bisa calon ayah mertuanya ini tak menyetujui kemauannya setelah perjalanan panjang yang ia punya?

"Dewasa apanya! Demi Tuhan kalian bahkan masih kelas satu Kyuhyun!" Changmin kembali berdecak tak percaya. Berbicara dengan bocah di depannya itu memang selalu menguras emosi dan tenaganya.

"Tapi Abeoji –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang kembalilah ke sekolah. Kau pasti membolos bukan? Tsk! Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan anakku pada pemuda sepertimu eoh? Lebih baik aku menjodohkannya dengan putra rekan kerjaku yang saat ini menerima beasiswa di London sana."

"ANDWAEEE! Andwae Abeoji! Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Jangan berikan princess yeoppo pada yang lain!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan kontan memekik histeris(untuk yang satu ini tolong bayangin gaya Kwang Soo RM kalo lagi panik, muehehe). Beruntung restoran ini memiliki sekat setiap mejanya. Jadi tak perlu malu pada pengunjung lain meski mereka masih dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika dirimu pantas!" Tantang Changmin.

"Arra Abeoji! Aku akan buktikan pada Abeoji juga Eomonni jika aku pantas bersanding dengan Mingie." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan sorot penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pegang janjimu bocah. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kau habiskan makananmu lalu kembali ke sekolah. Jja, aku pergi."

Changmin mengambil jas yang sebelumnya ia taruh di sampingnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Jam istirahan hanya menyisakan 15 menit lagi dan ia harus segera kembali ke pengadilan. Jadwal sidangnya di mulai setelah ini.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali bersemangat melahap makan siangnya sembari merapalkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang lebih mirip dengungan lebah yang sedang masuk masa kawin.

"Aku akan buktikan! Aku pasti bisa! Mingie milikku! Hwaiting Kyuhyun! Aigoo.. Jinjja mashita! Ini benar-benar enak. Nyam~ Nyamm~ Nyaamm~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berulang kali mengirimkan sinyal bertanya lewat mata pada sang istri namun yang di dapat hanya gelengan di kepala. Pria yang masih tampak rupawan di usia matangnya itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra yang terlihat serius membaca sebuah buku dengan cover berjudul 'Sejarah Korea' di sofa ruang santai mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang kerja-nya.

Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya setelah mengantar secangkir teh madu hangat, Yunho beranjak dari sana setelah meminum beberapa teguk. Tak biasanya putra-nya itu belajar dengan serius. Sejak mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun seolah terkurung dalam dunia yang hanya berisikan namja manis itu. Untuk belajar-pun Kyuhyun harus dipaksa, yah.. Meski ia tau anaknya itu pintar, namun lama tak belajar dengan serius membuat Kyuhyun mengalami beberapa penurunan di sana-sini. Ibaratnya seperti pisau yang sudah lama tak di asah kembali.

"Hey jagoan, kau sedang apa hm?"

"Belajar, Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh. Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil duduk di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Posisi anaknya itu tengah berbaring di single sofa panjang mereka.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau main game jam segini Kyuhyun-ah."

Mendengar ejekan sang ayah, Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan bangkit untuk duduk bersila menghadap Yunho. "Ini awal perubahan, Appa! Demi princess yeoppo!"

"Memang princess mu kenapa lagi eoh?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah murung, "Abeoji menolak keinginanku untuk menikah dengan Mingie setelah lulus nanti. Katanya Kyunnie kurang meyakinkan."

"Jinjja? Bukankah kau sudah sering mengunjungi Changmin-ssi dan istrinya? Kau bahkan lebih memilih mengunjungi mereka di hari minggu ketimbang menemani Appa dan Umma di rumah."

"Makanya Kyunnie harus buktikan kalau Kyunnie pantas! Lihat saja nanti, pokoknya Abeoji harus merestui Mingie menikah denganku!"

Melihat tekad di mata Kyuhyun membuat Yunho tertawa, "Kau ini seperti Ahjussi mesum yang kebelet(?) menikah saja! Memangnya kenapa kau mau menikah muda eoh? Tidak tahan ingin 'itu' hum?"

"Aniyo~ bukan hanya karena itu, Appa. Tapi karena memang Kyunnie ingin cepat menikah dengannya. Supaya tidak ada lagi namja-namja yang berani mendekati Sungmin! Tapi Appa... soal em- soal 'itu' kadang memang terpikir sih, hehehe." Kyuhyun nyengir dengan alis naik turun. Membuat Yunho mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

"Aigoo... Mesumnya putraku ini!"

"Mesum apanya. Kyunnie bahkan belum bisa mencium bibir Sungminnie..."

"Jeongmal? Masa kau yang sudah selama itu menempelinya belum juga melakukannya eoh?"

"Belum. Hanya sebatas pipi dan ciuman singkat di bibir. Kalau yang deep kiss sih belum, Appa. Lagi pula Kyunnie juga bingung bagaimana memulainya nanti dengan Mingie yang polos itu." Kyuhyun bicara blak-blakan. Appa-nya itu memang tepat untuk tempat curhat, jadi kadang ia akan dengan terang-terangan menceritakan masalahnya pada ayahnya itu. Kalau Umma-nya sih lebih ke arah patner in crime-nya, yang akan dengan sigap terjun langsung dalam misi pendekatannya selama ini.

"Kau ingin tau caranya hm?" Yunho menyeringai. Membuat Kyuhyun berbinar antusias dengan senyum lima jari.

"Dengar, Nak. Ini memang butuh pesona tingkat tinggi agar pasangan kita bisa hanyut dalam suasana. Dan sebagai keturunan seorang Cho, Appa yakin pesonamu mampu melakukannya." Yunho memulai dengan beberapa kalimat pengantar (?) dan Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Pertama kau harus membawanya ke tempat yang sepi karena biasanya uke tidak begitu senang melakukannya di tempat umum. Yang kedua, mulailah dengan beberapa pujian lembut di depannya."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mulai dari kecupan lembut. Lalu pegang tengkuknya. Buat dia rileks dan setelahnya... Psssstttt pssssttt psssttt."

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menyeringai senang di tengah-tengah penjelasan sang Appa. That's will be perfect! Hohoho~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Kyunnie... Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab santai dan mulai bergerak mengukung tubuh Sungmin ke tembok. Mereka kini sedang berada di daerah gudang perlengkapan olahraga jika kalian ingin tau.

"Tapi Wonwon pasti mencari kita, Kyunnie!"

"Lupakan kuda poni itu Ming. Saat ini kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku saja. Mengerti?" Dengan seduktif, Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga kiri Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu memejamkan mata karena rasa asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Princess~" Ucapnya kemudian dan menempatkan satu kecupan di rahang kiri Sungmin. "Meski Abeoji melarang kita pacaran di usia sekolah, tapi kau tetap milikku. Arrachi?"

"N-nehh.." Sungmin mati-matian menahan suaranya yang berubah menjadi selembek es krim vanilla favoritnya akibat Kyuhyun yang kini menempelkan dahi mereka dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan hidung keduanya. Membuat Sungmin makin sulit bernafas normal.

"Kau indah, Dear..." Dikecupnya bibir belahan bawa Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sangat indah..." Ucapnya lagi sembari mengalirkan hawa panas di sana.

Kyuhyun perlahan menempatkan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang mulai berganti dengan hisapan-hisapan penuh nafsu. Bibir tebalnya bergerak liar. Menyesap dan menghisap hingga membuat Sungmin memilih memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi basah yang melanda bibir shape-M miliknya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin yang membuat yang di dominasi itu terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin mengerang dalam ciuman panas itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan setelah Sungmin perlahan mulai mengikuti alur yang di buat oleh Kyuhyun.

Menerima balasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun makin berani dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja sekolah milik Sungmin.

"Ummmpphhhhtt!" Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan nafas berusaha mendorong lidah Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen mereka yang menipis.

Di tatapnya kembali bibir merah bengkak itu setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Damn! Kyuhyun bersumpah Sungmin adalah yang terseksi dari semuanya. Dan ia tak bisa membendung keinginannya untuk kembali menyesap bibir merah itu dalam-dalam hingga kepala Sungmin di buat mendongak saking kuatnya ia mendominasi dan merasa makin bernafsu kala jemari lentik Sungmin meremat surai coklatnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Kyuhhhh~~"

Setelah puas dengan bibir manis Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurunkan jajahannya ke leher putih yang sedari tadi memanggilnya untuk di jamah. Mengecup, menjilat dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disana sebelum makin bergerak turun di arean tulang selangka Sungmin yang terekspos bebas akibat ulahnya yang berhasil membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

Di julurkannya lidahnya disana dan menjilat daerah menggoda itu secara vertikal. Turun kebawah seiring tangannya yang mulai meluciti semua kancing baju Sungmin.

Slurrrppp

Slurrpppp

"Ahh~~ Kyu~~"

**PLETAKKKK!**

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Tutup mulutmu sekarang juga!" Mrs. Mong yang sudah naik pitam langsung memukulkan penggaris kayu-nya ke atas meja. Berharap yang dipanggil segera tersadar dan kembali mengikuti pelajarannya.

Namun yang di dapatinya masih hal yang sama. Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya justru masih asyik bertopang dagu dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata yang menerawang ke atas. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kicauannya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang indah hingga sikutan dari teman sebangkunya juga tak bisa menyadarkannya dari ancaman bahaya yang kini mulai mengintai.

"CHO KYUHYUN! HAPUS AIR LIUR MU ITU SEKARANG JUGA! APA KAU TAK LIHAT MEJA MU SUDAH BASAH DENGAN TETESAN AIR LIURMU ITU HAH?!"

Mrs. Mong kembali berteriak namun Kyuhyun masih tak juga sadar dan malah terkekeh kecil dengan mulut masih terbuka lebar lengkap dengan air liur yang masih terus keluar dan kepala sedikit mendongak.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA ANAK NAKAL!"

.

.

_30 Menit kemudian..._

Beberapa murid yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga diam-diam asyik tertawa menyaksikan pangeran sekolah mereka yang biasanya tampil cool kini harus rela berpanas-panasan dengan posisi satu kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan yang menyilang. Masing-masing menjewer telinga. jika dilihat, sungguh miris sekali, hahahaha~

"Guru sialan! Kenapa aku harus dihukum begini eoh?! Aissshhhh siaaaalll!" Umpatan yang sama kembali mereka dengar meski hanya berupa lirihan.

Kyuhyun- sang pemuda yang tengah di hukum kembali menggeram. Batinnya merutuki guru biologinya yang dengan seenak udel memberikan hukuman memalukan ini hingga jam pulang sekolah nanti- terhitung tiga jam ke depan. Padahal tadi ia sedang asyik-asyiknya **membayangkan** adegan demi adegan panas yang **akan** ia lakukan bersama Sungmin sang princess yeoppo.

"Kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku memperaktekan rencana itu pada nae princess saat jam ke terakhir nanti eohh?! Padahal aku sudah merencanakan ini semalaman! Ouh jinjja!"

Well... Well.. Well... Sepertinya kau gagal lagi Kyuhyun-ah... hihihihi~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Annyeooooong~ (^.^)/

Queen dateng nihhh! Cukup cepet kan ya updetan kali ini? #kedip2

Ini bagian remaja-nya sesuai permintaan kalian, hohoho. Semoga suka ndee?

Ahhh- chap depan udah last chap lohh~ gak kerasa yaa? *terharu #lebeee

Makasih buat yang review di chap kemaren... semangat-semangatnya juga. Dan disini Queen sekalian mau ngasih tau, buat yang nanya ff sejuta kali lipat rasa suka. Itu Queen lagi ada problem ma ntu ff, ada yang musti di pikirin sebelum memutuskan update. Jadi mohon sabar~~

Dan yang nanya kapan ff King of my heart dilanjutin (gak nyangka masih ada yang nunggu, hiks) sama seperti yang Queen bilang sama salah satu temen, ff itu rencananya akan Queen hapus dan di re-publish dengan perbaikan disana-sini. Maklum, banyak typo(s)nya. Tapi untuk waktunya gak tau kapan... kekeke~ kan baru rencana^^

Udah ah, kebanyakan note gini jadi malu, hahaha. Sampai ketemu lagi chingudeul~~ Eonnideul~~ Saengdeul~~~

Jangan lupa review loh yaaaaaaa #maksa #enggak ding

Annyeoooonggggg~~~~~


End file.
